Into The Heart Of The Past
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: Challenge by Shadowed death on Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi Inu no Taisho and discovers something more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru'sMistress

Chapter one

They are fighting once more, and over the same sword the Tetusaiga another sword made from their father's fang. Even though Sesshomaru knows that the sword is made to seal Inuyasha's demonic side he still fights for it. Inuyasha never questions why he fights for the sword all he believes is that Sesshomaru just wants the sword to become more powerful.

Kagome the miko from the future stood by watching she was curious as too why Sesshomaru would fight for the sword all the time, knowing that with out it Inuyasha would turn into a insane demon killing everything in sight. Beside her were her friends Sango and Miroku they also watched as they fought not once trying to get into the battle that raged on before them.

"Kagome-chan, when are you planning on returning to your time?" Sango asked ignoring the normal fighting between brothers.

Kagome wasn't paying attention to her friends but was contemplating why Sesshomaru would fight so much for just a sword when he already had Toukijin. Kagome's friends tried to get her attention, but were having no luck what so ever. It was when the two appoints stopped fighting did Kagome come back to herself and looked at the worried faces of her friends.

"Hey guys what is wrong?"

"What happen to you Kagome you had us worried?" Sango said

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about something"

Sango was about to ask what she was thinking about when the two brothers began to fight once more, this time Sesshomaru brought out a surprise for Inuyasha. The arm he had cut off with the Tetusaiga was back, and while he used one arm with Toukijin he brought up Tensaiga with his new arm knocking Tetusaiga away from Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed as she watched the sword fly away, everyone knew what was going to happen now that Tetusaiga was no longer with Inuyasha. Kagome knew what she had to do turning to her friends with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Sango, Miroku get to Inuyasha before he transforms, I'll go and find Tetusaiga"

Kagome took off into the forest in search of the sword, she hopped that her friends could get to Inuyasha before one of two things happen, one Sesshomaru kills him, two Inuyasha transforms. Kagome heard the yells of her friends and the growls of a transforming Inuyasha.

Kagome found the Tetusaiga deep within the forest it was impelled deep in the earth, Kagome reached to for the hilt of the sword. When one of her fingers touched the hilt of the sword Kagome cut her finger making it bleed.

"Ouch, dang stupid handle"

She reached for the sword once more ignoring the blood dripping down the hilt, the blood dripped down the hilt and down the guard on to the blade. The Tetusaiga began to pulse and turn a light blue Kagome tried to move her hand, but she found that her hand was stuck to the handle of the sword.

"What is going on?" Kagome said to her self

The blue light began to grow it started to cover her hand, Kagome began to panic she didn't know what was going on and there was no one to save her. The light grew until it covered her whole body; Kagome began to feel an odd sensation through out her body then the most terrible pain. All Kagome could do was scream as her body twisted in and out into something Kagome didn't know what.

Finally the pain and light left Kagome, who was disoriented and confused as to what just happened to her. Remembering why she was there Kagome took the Tetusaiga and ran back to her friends. Kagome however, never made it to her friends Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, Kagome thought that he was there looking for the Tetusaiga she also hopped that her friends were able to get Inuyasha away in time.

Sesshomaru could smell the human wench close by he knew that she was the one to go after the Tetusaiga when it left his half-breed half brother. He found the wench, but she didn't look like she did before, she reminded him of someone.

* * *

_A young Sesshomaru was running through a lovely garden a smile was shown upon his childish face, there she stood along side his powerful father the one thing in this world that Sesshomaru would protect the one thing that was always there when he had need, His Mother in her gentle beauty, and her gentle smiles._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru shook off the memory before turning to the wench; he drew Tensaiga knowing that Toukijin would just be wasted on a human as weak and mindless as she. Tensaiga met the blade of Tetusaiga in a bight light. Kagome didn't like this the last light she came in contact with caused her great pain, but not this light this one was a gentle caress upon her body.

When the light cleared Kagome opened her eyes to see what happened to Sesshomaru, but found that he was no longer there. Turning around hopping that he wasn't behind her waiting to kill her Kagome found that the forest was a whole lot more dense the she remembered.

"Hello, Sango Miroku?"

Kagome hoped that they'd hear her calls and they'd come and get her so that Inuyasha can have the Tetusaiga back. That's when it occurred to Kagome that she wasn't holding the Tetusaiga anymore. Looking down Kagome found that it didn't look as if anymore has ever walked through here. That's when Kagome heard it a loud growl scaring all the birds for their roosts. Kagome didn't know what was coming, but she knew she didn't want to meet it. Slowly Kagome tried to make her way through the dense forest she looked around her as she walked hopping that any youkai in the area would stay away.

Kagome looked behind her then in front that's when the youkai came out of hiding, he was an ugly bore demon his tusks were brown and looked to have dried blood on them, and drool was hanging from him mouth, his fat belly hung low, so the piece of cloth he used to cover himself wasn't needed. His skin looked like he rolled around in the mud for his bath.

"Now snort time fer snort Katsuro to snort mate" the bore snorted out spraying drool about everywhere.

Kagome was so grossed out that what it said didn't even come into her mind until it made a move to grab her. Screaming Kagome tried running from the bore hopping to find a save place to hid. As Kagome ran she was only paying attention to where the bore was that she didn't see what she ran right into.

He had been patrolling his lands when he smelled the scent of two demons; one was aroused while the other was running in fear. That's what made him go and investigate this rarity. Even the weaker youkai didn't show fear when another youkai was around. Curious as a neko youkai he set off in search of this odd youkai, he traveled through his lands till he came to the border, that's when he felt something or someone hit him.

Kagome looked up to see what she ran into to only gasp in shock standing there looking at her curiously was none other then Sugimi Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's Father.

"Come out snort come out snort Katsuro won't snort hurt much snort"

Kagome didn't know what to do she was so mortified by that thing that she didn't the only thing that came natural to her, she buried her face into Sugimi's kimono seeking away out of her nightmare. Looking down at the silver/white head that sought his comfort from the bore after her Sugimi did what he thought to be the best thing, taking her in his arms Sugimi left the border of his lands and returned to his palace.

"Milord you have returned early" Said one of his more trusted advisers

"Hiroshi, see to it that this female is taken care of"

"Hai Milord, if I may inquire, are you planning on taking her as your mate?"

"I've said this more than once Hiroshi; I will not have a mate until I feel that I need one!"

"Hai milord"

Sugimi looked down at the women that slept upon his bed, wondering when she had fallen asleep and where she'd come from.

* * *

1,413 words 

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter review and tell me what you think, and please thank shadowed death as well. –Sesshomaru's Mate


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru'sMistress

Chapter two

Kagome woke up in a lavish bed decorated with dark reds and blues, the futon was so extremely soft and silky that Kagome had to force herself not to lie back down. There was beautiful paintings on the walls of things Kagome didn't know were in Japan, curtains hung lightly at the huge window looking over the most breath taking garden that Kagome has ever seen.

"Okay Kagome time to wake up you need to find Inuyasha before he transforms"

"Do you always speak to yourself young inu?"

Kagome turned to see who was speaking to her only to gasp in shock, standing before her joking with her was Inuyasha's father. After Kagome got over that shock she remembered what he called her.

"Inu? Me I'm sorry but I'm human"

"Human you, Do not make me laugh your most definitely inu, your aurora says it alone, you've got enough of not more power them myself"

"But your Sugimi-sama Inu-No-Taisho king of dogs, I can't have that kind of power"

"You're an odd inu; now tell me do you have a name?"

"K-Kagome..."

"So tell me Kagome why did you run from the bore? Why did you not just kill it or let him mate you?"

"Eww I'd never let anyone besides the man I love mate me, I have not stayed pure for sixteen years to only have it taken forcefully by something as vile as that youkai, and if you must know I didn't kill it because I can't fight!" Kagome yelled

Sugimi couldn't help but laugh no one has ever dared stand up to him as this inu just did, yet he finds it hard to believe that any father would let their daughter out without knowing how to defend herself. Sugimi then realize what she said _'sixteen, pure? Who is this inu?"_

"You have not been touched by a male how does your father deal with your heat cycle?"

"I don't have a father; he died when I was young"

"I see, do you have anyone that is responsible for you?"

"I guess not" Kagome said sadly

Sugimi noticed that sad look on Kagome's face and wondered what had happen to take her whole family away leaving only her alive. Sighing Sugimi realized what it meant for him, now that she was in the western lands she was his responsibility now.

"Well Kagome you're now my responsibility, so in order for you to obtain a strong mate and protect your pups I am going to teach you how to fight"

"I don't want to obtain a mate I wish to fall in love" Kagome said

"Kagome you need some to take care of you it's improper for a young woman of your obvious ranking not to be mated"

"Sugimi-sama I won't argue with you on this, so let's place it aside to discuss later for now let's work on my training"

"Very well you'll have your way, I will have one on the servants bring you something to train in"

Sugimi bowed and left the room intent on having a room made up for Kagome. He then had a maid take Kagome some clothes. Kagome sat on the bed wondering how she got here, _'oh Kami what did I do to deserve this'_ Kagome thought. A knock on the door scared Kagome out of her thought.

"Hai?" Kagome called

"My lady, I have brought you the clothes my lord sent you" a voice said

Kagome allowed the maid to enter, she was shocked to find that it was a young Kitsune youkai, her reddish orange hair reminded Kagome of Shippo's and all the playful antics he'd start with Inuyasha.

"My lady is there something wrong with the clothes?" the maid asked

"Oh no their fine I'm just thinking of someone I once knew"

"You better hurry my lord does not like to be kept waiting"

With the help of the maid Kagome quickly got changed and was led to the biggest dojo Kagome has ever seen, she was sure it could fit about ten Sesshomaru's in his demon form comfortably. Then Kagome remembered how Sugimi's grave looked like, and what Inuyasha said about being only tiny little fleas on his back, that thought made Kagome shiver at the thought of what he could do to her while training.

While Sugimi was waiting in the dojo for his new ward, he began to think about what she said in his chambers a few minutes before, _"I don't want to obtain a mate I wish to fall in love" _it reminded him of what he had told his advisers before, _"I've said this more than once Hiroshi; I will not have a mate until I feel that I need one!' _"Oh great now I'm acting like a spoiled bitch" Sugimi said to himself without realizing that Kagome just walked in the dojo.

"Do you always talk to yourself old inu?" Kagome couldn't help but tease him the way he had her a few minutes ago, it was some what comforting to know that he had a sense of humor somewhere.

"Do you always listen in when your elders are having a private conversation?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh it was too funny, here lord Sugimi father to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was standing before her making jokes because he got caught talking to himself. _'Sango will never believe this'_ Kagome thought while laughing.

"I am so happy that you find me funny Lady Kagome, however; we have work to do, so if you would demonstrate her youkai powers for me, we can start"

"Um... You see Sugimi-sama I…um don't know my youkai powers" Kagome said nervously

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, her was a girl who's family was before off dead, not one youkai in their right mind would let their pup live without knowing what they could do._ 'I swear they better be glad their dead for if I found out who they were I would kill them all for what they have done to this inu, she does not even know what powers she has'_ Sugimi was outraged at the thought of someone treating their pups thing way.

"Alright we are going to have to with the basics, so come here and sit we are going to work on mediating"

"Oh I can do that I was taught by a miko" Kagome said happily unaware of the rarity she just voiced.

"A miko and you lived; show me what this miko has taught you"

Kagome began to relax and slip into a deep mediation, Sugimi watched in amassment as Kagome's aurora began to grew stronger and stronger, never before has Sugimi seen an aurora this strong, that's what he noticed something in it something that is not normally in a youkai's aurora. The power of a miko it's the hidden deep within to not kill her, but it can be used.

"Kagome snap out of it, I have something I want you to try"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sugimi who gasped in shock because Kagome's eyes had gone a magenta color; slowly they cleared until Sugimi could see that soft blue grey that he thought was odd as well.

"What is it Sugimi-sama?"

"I have never seen a inus eyes become magenta before"

"My eyes went magenta?"

"Hai they did, now come I want you to try this, stand here and thing that your going to mediate and let what ever you feel come, but do not mediate"

Kagome had no idea what he was saying or what he wanted her to do, so she just did what she thought he asked her to do. Standing in the center if the dojo Kagome began the mediate, that's when she felts the tingling feeling down her arms, she did as Sugimi said and didn't stop it instead she leave it go. Sugimi was curious when a sweet smelling poison started to come from Kagome, the most curious thing about it was that it was a pure pink not a blood red like most other poisonous inus or even the sickly green that sometimes happens, no this Kagome was odd and surprising something that Sugimi was finding that he liked.

Kagome didn't move she waited for Sugimi to tell her to do something, until she felt the oddest thing ever if someone ever asked her to explain it she wouldn't know the words that would define this feeling, it was like someone running the cold fingers up and down her spine while she was nude. Sugimi watched as Kagome made her tail disappear and reappear without even thinking, and every time it came back it was bushier the before.

'_amazing I never thought I would see the day when someone actually able to make their own demonic features leave and return at will, surely this Kagome is powerful'_ Sugimi thought.

"Alright Kagome that's enough you do not want to over exert yourself, we have got more training to do yet"

They continued to train well into the night Sugimi was rather gentle with Kagome which she thought surprising after hearing about the things he used to do to humans, after they were finished training for the day Kagome began to tell Sugimi her story leaving out the parts that could get her into some very hot water. Sugimi listened as she spoke about growing up as a human and being turned into a youkai while trying to help a hanyou friend from becoming a insane murderous youkai. He listened as she spoke about befriending a monk and a demon slayer, and even a small kitsune kit that she had adopted as her son, Sugimi asked what had happen to these friends of hers and ended up with Kagome in tears and muttering "their all go I'm all alone" over and over again.

Sugimi didn't know what to do, he had never been in this kind of spot before he didn't know how to comfort the weeping inu, and this whole thing was very confusing to the inu lord. Sugimi sighed and picked Kagome up in his arms he didn't have any idea what he was going to do with this inu once she was fully trained, but he knew that having her here in his palace was going to cause a whole lot of trouble for him. Sugimi took Kagome to the room he had prepared for her and laid her on the bed, Kagome had cried herself to sleep seeing that she wasn't going to stop him from leaving Sugimi took this chance to leave.

Sugimi went to his study there was many papers waiting for him to look over many of them were the other lords asking about the mate thing once more, how he hated the fact they wanted him to take a mate and have an heir, to him it was all rather mundane and annoying. A knock on the study door drew Sugimi's attention from the irritating scrolls, telling the youkai on the other side to enter, his adviser Hiroshi walked in carrying a new scroll.

"My lord this just arrived" Sugimi took the scroll and read it his face went from annoyance to panic in just a few seconds. _'Oh I do not need this not with this Kagome here and having to train her, Kami must you dormant this youkai so'_.

"My lord?"

"Prepare rooms for the lord of the north and his three daughters; we are going to have visitors few a while"

"Hai my lord"

"Oh and Hiroshi, make sure they are far from Kagome's chambers I do not need those three going after her in the middle of the night"

Hiroshi left to do as his lord requested while Sugimi thought it wise to inform Kagome of this new change and what it meant for her.

* * *

Well here's chapter two nothing lemony yet sorry, but I need to build up my readers on this one. Hey good new I got a review from Shadowed death Yay! I'm glad you like it I hope it turns out the way it is in my brain. –Sesshoamrusmistress 

1,983 words


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru'sMate

Chapter Three

Sugimi told Kagome about the surprising visitors, he told her that he had the gust rooms moved far away from hers, so they won't bother her, Kagome was curious as to why he was making all these plans to keep these gust away from her, it's was almost like he was scared to let them meet.

"Sugimi-sama, do I need to be worried?"

"Kagome I am not going to lie to you these gusts are the Lord of the northern lands and his three daughters, they are coming here because the other Lords wish me to find a mate and have an heir, and well the northern lord wishes for me to choose one of his daughters"

"Oh, so you don't have a mate?"

"I believe I just said that"

Kagome couldn't help it Sugimi can be just too funny; never in all her years would Kagome believe that Sesshomaru's father would have a sense of humor like this. '_I wonder why Sesshomaru is cold.' _Kagome thought.

Sugimi watched Kagome's face as is went from one emotion to another, it was amazing o watch, at one time she is happy then she's worried then she has a curious look about her._ This inu is surly odd never in all my years have I ever seen a inu that was controlled by their emotions '_Sugimi thought amazed.

"Sugimi-sama will we still be able to train while your guests are here?"

"Of course, just because those bitches are here does not mean I am going to let your training go to the dogs, so to speak"

Kagome giggled at Sugimi, she was about to say something to him when a knock on the door interrupted them. Turning to the door Sugimi stood and called out to them.

"Hai, what it is Hiroshi?"

"My lord the northern lord is here"

"Very well, Lady Kagome forgive me for cutting this short, but duty calls"

Sugimi bowed once more to Kagome before leaving her chambers, Kagome didn't waste time in following behind, it was killing her to know what these so called bitches looked like. Quickly Kagome followed along until she saw Sugimi standing speaking to what Kagome to be an older version of Koga. _'Right now this is getting weird, first Sugimi now Koga what's next I meet Inuyasha's mother, hey wait if Sugimi isn't mated now and Sugimi said the other lords want him to an heir where's Sesshomaru's mother?'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't see the wolf female walk up behind her.

"Look what I've got here sisters a little scared inu" one of them sneered

Kagome turned to come face to face with a beautiful blond wolf that had the same blue eyes that Koga has. The two other demonesses' that she spoke to came walking up laughing at Kagome.

"Sister why play with such a plan inu, there's no reason for you to bother" another said

"I'm not sure Naomi, see we're going to be here for a while, therefore; we're going to be bored"

"Ah I see, very smart Akemi" said Naomi

As they spoke to each other they didn't notice Sugimi walk up behind them, Kagome however did and smiled as him as they listened to the three sisters talk of what they plan to do to Kagome to entertain themselves. Sugimi was more then angry here they were just in his palace speaking of torturing his ward what surprised him the most was how Kagome just stood that and smiled at him knowing what they was talking about.

"I'm telling you Emi its better if we-"

"Enough! I will not have you come in here and make plans to torture my ward!"

The three sisters turned to see a very angry Sugimi behind them, trying to look innocent the three sisters batted the eyes at him, hoping that he would see their beauty and forgive them, however; Sugimi did not see it that way instead he turned to their father which stood behind Sugimi and spoke with him in a low voice so the four girls could not hear what was being said.

"Kagome come we are going to train for a while and let Lord Katsu take care of his disrespecting daughters"

Sugimi pulled Kagome away and into the dojo where he proceeded to pick up a katana and go through the basic exercises. Kagome sat back and watched him move about gracefully and wondered if she would ever become as graceful and him while in battle. As Kagome continues to watch Sugimi remove him outer Kimono and moved on to the more extreme exercises, sweat began to build upon his person Kagome tried to look anywhere but at him because of the thoughts that began to plague her mind. _'I've been around Miroku too long, how can I think of that while looking at Inuyasha's father come on Kagome get a hold of yourself this is nothing, just think of it as another test from Hojo-kun and you'll do find'_ Kagome used the thought of her old school mate to keep the thoughts of Sugimi's sweating body away.

Sugimi was trying to clam himself from the verbal beating his ward had taken and not stood up against, it angered him that she wouldn't do a thing to stop them from planning to remove her beautiful hair or use his writing ink to blacken her stunning magenta strips. _what has gotten into you Sugimi she's only been here for three moons and you have already called her beautiful, true not to her but you have said it to yourself which can be worse, now get a hold of yourself and forget about it she your ward and you will find the prefect mate for her' _ Sugimithought.

As they both sad trying to talk themselves out of their odd thought Sugimi's adviser Hiroshi come into the dojo to inform his lord that dinner was going to be served in a few minute, Kagome was the only one he was willing to approach seeing that Sugimi was looking very angry about something. After he left Kagome wondered how to get Sugimi's attention to inform him of dinner, Kagome got her idea when Sugimi flung one of his tail over his back. Slowly Kagome walked forward and gently picked up the tail hopping that the inu wouldn't be able to tell that it was being moved.

Sugimi could feel his tail being moved and wondered what the young inu was doing, he waited for her to finish what she had in mind. As he waited Sugimi began to try and remember the last time he actually had any fun that didn't involve killing someone.

Kagome wasn't sure where the idea came from or why she was actually going through with it, but she could not help but go through with it. _maybe I've been around Shippo and Inuyasha too long as well' _Kagome thought just as she gave Sugimi's one tail a good pull making him stumble back a bit before turning to her. Kagome squealed before running out of the dojo and down the hall.

Sugimi was shocked that she of all inus would pull on his tail, but what got him the most was that he was so caught in the thought of what she had planned that his actually stumbled back, and when he turned to get her back for her trick she ran making Sugimi's game a whole lot more fun.

The chase was on Kagome ran through the palace laughing she was having so much fun with the old inu that she didn't stop to think what any of this would do for the inu chasing after her. They ran through the palace, through the dinning area scaring the three female wolves, they ran about the garden before Sugimi finally caught Kagome by using his twin tails and wrapping them around her waist.

"Now that I have found you Kagome what should I d with you?" Sugimi teased

"Um give me food" Kagome laughed

What the two did not know was the three female wolves sat watching their interaction wishing death upon the inu known as Kagome. Their father Lord Katsu smiled at the scene and wondered where Sugimi had been hiding such a rarity as the inu he now holds.

After the two finally settled down they ate their meal with their guests and had a polite conversation about many things, once they were finished with their tea it was time to head to bed Sugimi had some maids show the northern lord and his daughters to their room while he led Kagome back to hers. Kagome could never believe the day she had it was almost to good to be true not even in her dreams could she believe that Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's feared father actually played with her.

Sugimi stopped at Kagome's chambers to bid her good night, but was stopped by Kagome placing her hand upon his arm, he raised an eyebrow in question but he only got a gentle giggle before she gently pulled him into her chambers. At first Sugimi was inclined to believe that Kagome was just like the others only after his land and title, but when Kagome didn't go any where near the futon or his person Sugimi was curious as to what she was up to this time.

"Sugimi-sama I want to thank you for humoring me before dinner and um... Not killing me for pulling your tail"

"Is that all, I thought you were actually like the others and wanted to try and mate me tonight"

"Sugimi I would never try something like that!"

"You didn't add sama" Sugimi teased making Kagome blushed deep red. "Good night Kagome"

Sugimi left Kagome's chambers to only come face to face with Akemi the youngest of the three daughters, smiling like he's just be greatly satisfied Sugimi walked off adding a little bounce in his step. He could not help the chuckle that escaped when she gasped in shock he knew what he had done, he didn't know why he put Kagome in the middle of it, but it was a good way to keep these three off his back until they left. That's when the idea hit him he'd just have to talk to Kagome while they train in the morning.

When Morning came Kagome was dressed and ready to train she even found her own way to the dojo and began to mediate while waiting for Sugimi to show up. Though the one that did show up with the lord of the north, opening her eyes she looked right at him and only wished she could hid somewhere until it was safe for her to come out. The glare he gave her made the icy ones Sesshomaru gave all look like he was smiling.

"You're the whore I've heard about aren't you?"

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

" my dear Akemi saw Sugimi coming out of your chambers, you little slut if you think your going to stop one of my beautiful daughters from becoming the land of the west your wrong Sugimi will mate one of mine"

To say that Kagome was pissed would be an understatement, she may not want to be the lady of the west but she wasn't going to sit around and some wolf tell her who Sugimi is going to mate.

"Your wrong Katsu Sugimi-sama will mate who ever he deems worthy, so if you think that any one of your daughters is going to be his mate you've got another thing coming!"

"And you think you have a better chance to be his mate do you?"

"Actually she does, it's alright Kagome I can take care of it from here" Sugimi said

Kagome backed away from the northern lord and watched as Sugimi gave him a tongue lashing Kagome was sure Inuyasha would have most likely been on the receiving end of many times. Sugimi turned back to Kagome once he scared the northern lord out, he had been shocked to hear what he said to her, but he was proud of what Kagome said. _'it would seem that my little Kagome does not stick for herself, but for others. Since when did I start calling her mine?' _Sugimi was deep in thought when Kagome reminded him about her training,

* * *

Well that's chapter three for some reason I'm not to happy about it so I might redoing it, so don't be upset if tomorrow isn't a new chapter. –Sesshomaru's Mate 

2,072 words


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru'sMate

Chapter four

Having the four wolves from the western lands here was nothing but a night mare, all the three sisters would do was try and follow Sugimi around and torment Kagome, and they've even taken to watching Sugimi train Kagome in the dojo. Many times Kagome has tried to ignore them ever Sugimi has tried that, but they're relentless every day it's something new, one day it'll be Emi demanding a better kimono then Kagome's, next it would be Naomi demanding a room closer to Sugimi's chamber (which was forcefully refused), then it was Akemi demanding the best tutors, so she could be smarter then Kagome. When Kagome heard that she had to laugh there is no way that she can become smarter then someone that is not even from this time period.

Things between Sugimi and Kagome have settled into a steady routine, first Kagome would get her training then they'll head to breakfast where Sugimi would make jokes and have Kagome close to tears from laughing to hard, then Kagome would follow him into his study where she found a book to read while he worked. The wolves spent their time plotting how to get rid of Kagome they did not like that way she and Sugimi were close to inseparable, yet they could not actually say that he was mating with her at nights even after what Akemi saw.

Sugimi's plan was working very well not once since he asked Kagome to always stay by his side has one of the wolves come up to him in any way it was almost to good to be true, he just wasn't looking forward to the day he'd actually have to tell lord Katsu that he wasn't going to mate any of his daughters. The training with Kagome has come real far she's mastered the basics and moved on to the harder exercises Sugimi was impressed with her progress he never would have believed when he first met her that she would come so far in such a short time.

"Um.. Sugimi-sama?"

"Hai Kagome?"

"When are they leaving?"

"Are you getting tired of them already Kagome?"

"Well yes they keep trying to get into my room and take everything in there, and they'll make comments that you're only using me until you have found your mate"

"Oh Kagome do not listen to them they are just jealous because you are always around me and they are not"

"Oh, look I hate to ask but can you do something about keeping them out of my chambers they've got my stuff throughout the palace once again?"

"As you wish"

Kagome smiled at Sugimi then went back to her book Sugimi only sat there and looked at her, there something different about her something he couldn't quit put his claw on, but what ever it was he didn't want it to change. Sugimi stayed true to his word and had a spell placed on Kagome's chamber door so only those invited may enter which means that everyone can get in but the lord of the northern lands and his three daughters could not get in. For some odd reason Lord Katsu was not happy about it Sugimi was actually getting worried that the lord had something in his mind that would make it so Kagome would never be able to find a mate.

Kagome was in the dojo waiting for Sugimi to come she had asked that they go over some of the exercises, Kagome wasn't sure she was getting them down right. As Kagome went through the exercises someone walked into the dojo and proceed to wrap their arms about Kagome's waist pulling against a hard muscular body, Kagome stiffened knowing that it wasn't Sugimi; she has trained with him so much in close proximity that she has gotten to know his unique scent.

"What do you want Katsu?"

"Naughty, naughty not speaking a lord properly is very bad, maybe I should teach you how to address me properly"

Lord Katsu has taken Kagome by her hair and was about to pull her out of to dojo when Kagome in a brave move took up the Katana she was using to practice and cut off the hair he was holding removing about foot of hair. Lord Katsu was beyond shocked at her recklessness' never would he have thought that a female would be willing to cut off her own hair just to be kept from gracing a lord's bed.

"I see that you only prefer Sugimi's bed, well I've got news for you whore once one of my daughters becomes his mate you'll be mine, so get used to me"

"You wanna bet I'll kill you before that ever happens, and as you see I do not have any problems with cutting something off to be free from you"

"Hair may grow back my dear, but I limb does not"

Kagome just stood there and let out a hearty laugh then gave Katsu a swift kick to the stomach knocking him back into the well cracking it. Sugimi choose this time to walk into the dojo to see a foot of Kagome's hair lying on the floor and Lord Katsu unconscious, curious he walked over to Kagome to see her re-grow her hair in a few seconds.

"Well I see that you have figured out how to use the miko powers you posses, and might I add it is a great use"

"Arigato Sugimi-sama"

"Now are you going to tell me why the lord of the north is unconscious in my dojo?"

"well lets see first he told me that he was going to teach me how to properly address a lord, and may I add that any male that acts like him does not deserve to be a lord, but anyway he pulled my hair to drag me out when I cut it off, that's when called me your whore, oh yeah and he said that once you mate one of his daughter I'm going to be his"

"I see, but Kagome could you not destroy my palace again?"

"Gomen Sugimi-sama"

They ignored the unconscious lord and began their normal training, soon it turned out in to full out spar, Kagome versus Sugimi and neither was taking it easy on the other. When Sugimi would thrust with his Katana Kagome flipped out of the way knocking the sword away, when Kagome went to use her youki arrows on Sugimi he was shock it was a power he didn't know she had, it was when they were sparing did lord Katsu finally away he stood back and watch shocked at how Kagome and Sugimi moved gracefully and yet neither has yet to leave mark upon the other.

As they fought the three sisters found their way into Sugimi's chambers hoping for a new way into Kagome's since the spell was places up to keep them out, what they found was rather odd, scrolls littered the floor and writing desk all about the same thing, and mysterious portal that is said to be a way through time. The sisters weren't sure why Sugimi was looking at such scrolls, but they weren't really paying attention to those, what had caught their eye was a scroll written in the lords own writing was one name and next to the name was the word **_heir _**as in Sugimi has already chosen his future mate and was now working on the names of his pup.

"Do you know what this means sisters" Emi asked

"No what?" Naomi questioned

"It means that Lord Sugimi will be picking someone real soon and it could be one of us" Akemi told them

"But what I don't understand is why Lord Sugimi would wish to name his heir destruction of the circle of life" Naomi said

Kagome was breathing very hard as was Sugimi they both were on one knee looking at each other waiting for the other to make their attack, it was clear to Katsu that it would not be wise to make Kagome have to defend herself if she is able to keep up with Sugimi only being barely trained.

"So Kagome I see that you have learned very well in your short stay here"

"Well I did have a good teacher"

"Then it is safe to say that from now on you learn alone, however, only in combat, I do have some other lessons to teach you"

"What lessons are these my lord"

"Etiquette, my dear you need to learn how to be a lady"

Kagome did not like that idea, she never did like the idea of etiquette lessons back at home either, however, there was one thing that her time did not have that this one does; Sugimi he made every lesson entertaining, '_plus he is nice to look at' _Kagome thought blushing

Time was passing faster now that Kagome was training alone, many of his own guards had offered to spar with her thinking that their lord was only going to easy on her because of being a female, but each one ended up running from her half way through the sparing match. To this day Sugimi laughs at the one guard that made the mistake of telling Kagome that he was going to make sure he was first in line when their lord said she was free to mate, that poor inu won't ever be the same again, Kagome still has his tail hidden in her chambers somewhere.

Kagome was in the garden after her etiquette lesson she loved the wind blowing about her hair and the gentle sounds of the forest near by it was all too peaceful and after a while of being here Kagome was losing sight of where she has actually come from. _'I hope Inuyasha is doing alright, I need to figure out how to get back'_

Mean while with Kagome's dear friends things weren't going as well, Sesshomaru ended up getting the Tetusaiga after Kagome disappeared and was some how able to wiled it causing all the live in fear of the most powerful demon in Japan. Since Inuyasha doesn't have the Tetusaiga to keep him from going bloodthirsty Miroku and Keade placed him in a deep sleep until they can figure out how they were going to get Tetusaiga back, Naraku kept trying to attack the shard hunting group to kill off Inuyasha and came very close to doing so if it wasn't for Sesshomaru showing up and telling Naraku that no one but him is to kill the half breed.

Sango and Miroku took turns standing guard over their hanyou friend and searching for their miko friend, they even asked Koga for some help in finding Kagome he was only too glad to help. Shippo kept guard over anything that was Kagome's, well ok he kept crying over anything that was Kagome's missing her daily no matter what anyone said he would continue to scream that he lost another mother.

"Kagome-chan where ever you are please come back to us soon, we need your help" Sango whispered one dark night.

It was almost like she heard Sango in her dreams, she could hear the gentle sorrow filled plea it togged on her heart to find a way back and help her beloved friends. It was then that Kagome decided that she was going to find her way back and now, standing from her spot on the grass Kagome made her way to Sugimi's study when she opened the door Kagome came face to face with someone she didn't think she'd be seeing at least not yet.

"Ah Kagome I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Toutosai"

"Hello it is pleasure to meet you sir" Kagome recited carefully

"My Sugimi you surly have found yourself a beautiful mate to be" Toutosai said making Kagome blush deeply

"She is not my mate to be Toutosai she is my ward, but any way Kagome come here I have something for you"

Kagome gave Sugimi a questioning look by only lifting her eyebrow, and slowly she approached the desk to only gasp in shock, upon the desk sat the astounding sword Kagome has ever seen, on the hilt of the sword was engravings of inus and moons, and to Kagome's surprise water lilies.

"My lord it is breathtaking, I don't know what to say"

"How about thank you"

"Yes of course Arigato, does it have a name?"

"Shukumei"

Kagome was shocked that he would name a sword destiny, but then again Sugimi doesn't always tell you want he knows, sometimes Kagome wonders if he can see the future before it happens.

"Now Kagome you need to know something about this sword"

"Yes, what's that?"

"It was made from my fang, as well as two others, Tensaiga and Tetusaiga, therefore each of these sword will not fully fight if they are used against each other, I tell you this not because I think you will come to kill me with this but because should they ever fall in the wrong hands you will know what the enemy does not"

* * *

Well chapter four have I'm on a roll and I've got some great ideas for this story, just to let you all know that some of what has been said in this and other chapters will come into play again, -Sesshomaru's M 

2,192 words


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past  
By Sesshomaru's Mate

Chapter Five

Kagome often was found in to dojo working with her new sword, she would tell Sugimi that she wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with the sword before she has to actually use it in battle. Sugimi wasn't around Kagome as he used to be not since he had Toutosai over to bring Kagome's new sword, Toutosai made it a point to tell Sugimi that males only give gifts they intend to take the female as their mate.

Kagome practice each move to her hearts content, it was something of a challenge for her to actually beat Sugimi while sparing yeah it would be hard and might cause his youki to come out, but there was part of her that wanted his youki to come out and Kagome didn't know why.

Sugimi was getting worried hr didn't want to seem like he was thinking of choosing Kagome as his mate, but after what Toutosai pointed out it looked like that's what he was indeed doing. That wasn't going to help Kagome with the wolves that sought the western lands. Which brought up another problem for Sugimi the northern lord as seemed to have an interest with Kagome and Sugimi wasn't liking it so much it made his youki wish to be free and destroy the lord, and Sugimi didn't know why.

Another problem that Sugimi was having was his unknown power seemed to become extremely active since Kagome as come into the picture, and he was now having visions of a young mortal girl standing in a very indecent kimono and wielding a long bow, below her was a inu hanyou he never could see what he looked like but he knew that he was a inu hanyou. It plagued him daily because he couldn't understand what they mean.

Kagome was in the Dojo when Akemi walked in, she claimed to be looking for Sugimi, but Kagome didn't believe her one bit. Kagome knew what she was up to one of the maids that she's become close with as told her that since Sugimi has shown more interest in her then the others she's going to have to fight for any and all right I remain at the western palace.

Kagome wasn't worried these stupid wenches have never come into the dojo while she and Sugimi spared so they do not know that she is evenly matched to Sugimi himself. Kagome watched Akemi with hidden anticipation she was just waiting for a fight, she wanted another guard to come in and make a move, but this demoness will have to do, it won't be a long fight though.

Akemi watched Kagome as she trained alone Sugimi was no where to be seen, so her plan of sneaking up on Kagome and slitting her throat ending their game once and for all. Slowly and what she thought as silently Akemi made her way behind Kagome pulling a small knife from her obi tie, she was about to pull Kagome's head back by her hair when a large sword made contact with the knife shocking Akemi.

"Mmm a sneak attack, poorly done" Kagome commented  
"Bitch how'd you do that?"  
"Akemi I've been taught by Sugimi himself, what makes you think that you could sneak up and kill me with out a fight"  
"I will get you bitch Sugimi will be mine and everyone will know that I am the best"  
"I see, now shall we finish what you've started or are you just going to stand there and glare at me?"

Akemi growled and left the dojo signaling that she did not wish to fight, Kagome made a note to watch her back until they were forced to fight. Kagome went back to her training. Sugimi went looking for Kagome around lunch she didn't go to the dinning hall like normal and wondered why. He found her still in the dojo sword ready for an attack and deep in a mediation style that he's never seen before. Curious Sugimi lend against the wall to watch, that's when he saw the most amazing thing. After her mediation Kagome was able to combine both her miko powers and her poison both into her sword making the sword more of a deathly weapon then he had first thought it would be.

"Very nice Kagome how long were you working on that?"   
"Sugimi-sama you weren't meant to see that"   
"Oh now I'm not going to let you use that on me in sparing, you know that could kill me I'm not immune to your poisons"   
"I know and I would never use thing on you" Kagome said smiling   
"Tell me Kagome why did you miss the afternoon meal?"   
"Oops gomen I didn't mean to I kind of forgot, they were too much trouble were they?"   
"No of course not I like being treated like the meat we were eating"

Laughing Kagome walked over to the weapons case and placed Shukumei inside and went over to Sugimi. Together they left the dojo and went to the gardens.

"You know Toutosai pointed something out to me"  
"What was that my lord?"  
"Believe it or not inu mating rituals"  
"Why on earth would he have to remind you of that?"  
"He said it's because I'm acting on them with you"  
"Oh um ...a-are you acting on them?"  
"I'm not sure anymore, I didn't think I was I honestly thought I was just looking out for you like I should, but then Toutosai pointed out a few things"  
"What things? I'm curious"  
"The sword for one, and training you personally for another, you may not know it but males love to train the mate to be, and well I've taken that away from any male that might when your heart"  
"Well they might have a long way to go before they can when my heart"  
"Why is that?"  
"You remember the story I told you about where I came from?"  
"Hai"  
"Well I never told you that the friend I freed from the tree, I kind of have feelings for and well I'm not sure how he feels for me at this point"  
"Oh I see"

Somewhere deep inside Sugimi was the most dreadful feeling it was like his beast wanted to come out and kill those around him, and this male that held Kagome's heart, but for some odd reason Sugimi could not place what it meant, nor did he want to figure out why he was having the feeling. 

Kagome watched Sugimi from the corner of her eye, she saw something flash in his eyes when she told him about her feelings for Inuyasha she wanted to know what it was that she saw, but choose to not question the lord. After Kagome explained to Sugimi about Inuyasha something was trying to tell Kagome that the feelings she spoke about weren't there, but Kagome just ignored the feeling she thought it was only because she hasn't been around him in a while.

Which brought Kagome to her next thought, '_how long have I been here, I can't seem to remember'_ sighing Kagome looked to the sky hoping to find an answer to a question she didn't even know. Sugimi watched Kagome as she looked to the heavens and only to himself did he comment her beauty.

"Tell me Kagome you said that you were once a human, how did you become an inu?"  
"I'm not sure all I know is I touched a sword and a light came and poof I'm a youkai"

Sugimi was curious about this for a long time not once in his reading has he ever come across something as unusual as a human becoming an inu, well out side of matting that is. Of course Kagome isn't like others Sugimi figured that out a while a go. Sitting in the garden both Kagome and Sugimi were enjoying the silence, until a scream rang through the air letting them know that somewhere in the western lands there was a unwanted youkai.

Standing both Kagome and Sugimi raced to the Dojo to retrieve their respective swords before racing to the source of the scream. They came to a human village that was mostly farmers with a few hunters, but hardly a warrior among them. Stepping in defense of the village both Kagome and Sugimi let a loud growl of warning to the invading youkai. What they saw was even more unbelievable. The same bore that chased Kagome down was not trying to rape a human female right in front of her family and the village.

"Have you no shame you filth?" Kagome cried

The bore turned to see who shouted at him to grin happily at the sight of Kagome slowly he made its way to Kagome drooling as he went and removing the cloth it used as a covering letting his erected manhood bobble as he walked, disgusted Kagome only raised a clawed hand and let a blast of poison lose on the bore, causing him the scream as he melted into a pile of nothing.

Sugimi stood back and watched he waited to see if Kagome would actually touch the bore to fight it, he wasn't surprised by how she killed it. What got him more was what happen after the bore was dead, thousands of bore came out of the near by forest screeching about the death of the companion. The look of pure disgusted on Kagome's face was enough to make Sugimi double over laughing making the humans near by look at their youkai lord concerned.

"Oh no I am not going to fight those things alone you better get your lord-y inu ass over here Sugimi!"  
A deep chuckle and gasps from humans is what Kagome heard before Sugimi's reply.  
"But you handle the last one very well Kagome"  
"Bite me Inu-No-Taisho!" Kagome growled  
"No need to get formal with my Kagome" Sugimi said while placing the phrase **_"bite me"_** in the back of his mind to ask Kagome about later.

The small battle began with Sugimi throwing remarks back in forth making the villagers believe that their lord has found a mate that he can indeed be happy with. Bores tried to circle around Kagome thinking that she was the weakest one, one grabbed her tail hoping to pull her back but ended up falling on his face when Kagome made her tail disappear then re-appear around his neck snapping it. Sugimi couldn't remember the last time he had this kind of funny, it seemed that everytime Kagome would kill a bore she'd yell about how disgusting they were, at times she would actually pick one up and ask if they knew how to bathe it was almost too much for him to take.

From the shadows a pare of brown eyes watched Kagome as she moved about battling with her lord, never in all his life would he believe it but here it was the most beautiful demoness to have ever graced the land and all she could do was fight with her lord, and throw him into a wall. Lord Katsu still wasn't happy about that he vowed that day that he would have Kagome as his own private whore and no one will stop him.

The bores finally got the idea that they were not going to win the battle and ran back into the forest, but before Kagome reminded them whose lands they were on by leaving a purified brand of the western lands seal on the hides. Sugimi couldn't help but laugh it was nice to know that if anyone saw those brands they'd know that he didn't want them around. After making sure the villagers were safe and alright Kagome and Sugimi returned to the palace gardens, they sat there silently once more both, however, were replaying their small battle with the bores in their minds.

While Sugimi thought his imagination began to run away with him and he began to imagine that after the battle instead of returning to the garden they retired to his chambers where he made love you Kagome all night long. '_What in the name of Kami is wrong with me? There is no way that I'm attracted to Kagome is there? No I will not believe it!' _Sugimi continued to fight with himself not knowing that beside him Kagome was watching him closely.

Kagome felt the change in Sugimi's mood, after being around him so much she's gotten used to different things about him and one of them was that his power would change with one emotion or another. Kagome was curious as too what caused this power spike in him, she was about to question him when he turned to her and kissed her full on the lips.

Sugimi fought with all he could he didn't want to have these thoughts not about his ward, she was his to protect not mate with, he had honor and was going to go to any length to keep it, but the thought of what her lips would taste like plagues his very mind until he could not stand it he had to find out.

* * *

WEEEE I love my new key broad it's so much fun to type on, anyway the plot thickens haha, REVIEW DANG IT! –Sesshomaru's Mate  
2,198 words 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru's Mate

Chapter Six

Since the fight with the boar youkai Kagome and Sugimi have been avoiding each other like a plague, neither could be in the same room while the other was there. The three sisters only laughed at their action, they didn't know what went on in that garden that day nor were they going to know not if Kagome had anything to do with it.

Sugimi mostly hid in his study he couldn't believe what he did that night, it wasn't something he planed on doing it just happened, but the feel of her lips so soft. Her taste he just wanted to drown in her, she tasted like crisp spring water mixed with honey, and it was enough to keep his mind on it.

Kagome for once wasn't in the dojo train she was in her chambers hiding from Sugimi who was in the dojo training. Kagome was beginning to miss Sugimi around her, she was beginning to the little arguments they would have and the sparing matches they'd do when bored. She even missed his dumb founded look when Kagome said a phrase from her time, though none of those times would ever add up to his reaction to the phrase **_"bite me"_**.

* * *

_ Sugimi had pulled away from a shocked Kagome the kiss was like nothing he's ever felt, so he was sure that Kagome was just blown away by it. He wanted to ease the tension around them after the kiss, when he remembered the words Kagome yelled at him in battle._

"_Kagome did you want me to mate you before the fight?"_

"_Huh what are you talking about?"_

"_You asked me to bite you, did you not?"_

"_Sugimi-sama 'bite me' doesn't mean mate me it's hard to explain"_

_

* * *

_ Remembered having to explain "bite me" to the inu Kagome doubled over laughing, then stopped and went back to looking out her window. _'Come on Kagome you can do this, it's like being away from Inuyasha in your time, and plus it's not like you actually like the guy that way'_ Kagome thought while sighing.

Outside her chambers door someone was listening to what went on in the room, he wanted to know everything that went on inside and what Kagome was thinking inside. Sighing when they didn't get what he hopped for, he turned away and left as silently as he'd come. _'Come on Sugimi you can do this, just go back to the way you were before the kiss.'_

The following days were hard on both Kagome actually saw Sugimi with one of the wolves demoness, Kagome tried not to get upset about it, but she could not help but feel that she was being betrayed. Sugimi was having the same if not more trouble then Kagome Naomi had cornered him once again since he and Kagome haven't been talking he was being to believe that she has some kind of spell on him that tells her when he's alone.

Naomi was absolutely beaming it's not three times that she's been alone with Sugimi since the little bitch left him alone finally, she couldn't wait to tell her sisters of how close she was to becoming the new lady of the western lands. She walked down the hall to her and her sisters' chambers she skipped half way down the hall very happy with how things were going for her.

Kagome had decided to come out of her room and try to find something to do, when she turned down the hall she ran right into something very hard and stumbling back about two steps. Looking up Kagome gasps when Sugimi looked down at her.

"Kagome are you feeling well?'

"Is that all you can say to me after all this time?"

"Look Kagome I am sorry for before in the garden it was-"

"Just stop Sugimi you are my friend and I'm not embarrassed about it, it was something sweet and I'll always remember it as such, but I don't think your mate to be won't like us being around each other like we were before"

Kagome sadly walked away from Sugimi sadly, she knew that if she was going to be around him any longer she'd actually yell at him for being around one of the wolves. For reason unknown to her she was sad that he chose one of the wolves as a mate, it wasn't like she was in love with Sugimi, but she didn't like that wolves.

Sugimi watched Kagome leave wondering where she got the idea that he chose someone to be his mate. _'I thought I told her that I will not mate unless in love'_ Sugimi questioned himself as he walked to his library. He wanted to find something to calm him down and the only thing besides sparing is reading a long boring book, and since he couldn't spar since the only one that can handle him is Kagome he chose to get a book, but what he found in the library wasn't what he thought he would.

Kagome wanted to get away from Sugimi quickly, so she went to a place that she normally was left alone the library, however, this time it wasn't meant to be. Shortly after Kagome sat down with her book the door slid open revealing the same inu she just left in the hall.

"Kagome I-"

"Sugimi-sama with all do respect, I do not need to hear about your new mate to be" Kagome said shocking Sugimi.

"Kagome I do not know where you got this idea of me even thinking about one of those wolves, but you need to think back I once told you I would only mate for love remember"

"Hai, but how am I to know what you fall in love!" Kagome said standing up

Sugimi didn't know what to do she was just trying to fight with him for no reason. Well Sugimi wasn't going to let her get the best of him, no he's going to make sure Kagome gets what she desires.

"Kagome you are to stop this at once, you are acting like a young pup!"

"Well at least I'm not acting like an inu fart that couldn't even fall in love!"

"I can not fall in love, huh than why is it that I love you?" Sugimi said without even realizing what it was he said.

Kagome was shocked she didn't think that he was in love with her, but what scared her the most was that a part of her was very happy about it. It was like it wanted to come out and tell him the same thing the problem was Kagome didn't know if she felt the same thing after all she still thought she could find a way back to Inuyasha and that they'll live happily together.

Sugimi just stood there unable to move, he didn't know what Kagome's reaction was going to be. And to be honest he didn't know what his was going to be. It might have shocked him even more then it did Kagome, he didn't think he had that kind of feelings for her. Yeah Toutosai had said that he was treating her like his mate to be, but he didn't think that a part of him thought of her as such.

It was at this time that Lord Katsu decided to come into the library, he was hoping to caught Kagome alone, but stead he found her alone with Sugimi looking like something very important just took place. Curious as he was Katsu tried to be very sneaky and find out what did go on before he entered.

Kagome saw Katsu and ran for the door; she didn't need him finding out what Sugimi had just told her. Sugimi watched Kagome leave a little sad that she didn't say anything in reply, that's when he saw Katsu behind him and new why she left. Walking over to his book shelf Sugimi chose the most boring book he knew that he owned, and began to read knowing that Katsu was still there waiting for an answer to his unasked questions.

Kagome returned to her chambers and fell upon her large bed, sighing Kagome replayed the whole thing in her mind she felt like a love struck school girl, giggling Kagome went about her room doing what ever while thinking about what to se to Sugimi the next she saw him. That's when Kagome realized something. _'Wait a second if Sesshomaru's mother isn't here and Sugimi said he'd only mate for love and I know he's only been mated twice, oh my god I'm Sesshomaru's Mother!'_

Kagome ran about palace frantic with this piece of news, but what shocked her most was to know that something ending up happening to her letting Sugimi free to mate Izayoi. Kagome began to wonder what could happen to her right when she might have figured it out she ran right into something tall and very hard. Looking up Kagome met the smiling face of Sugimi blushing because of what he said and what she figured out, Kagome could only mumble an apology quietly.

"Kagome I was just coming to speak with you"

"Oh you don't say" Kagome answered nervously

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me while we talk?"

"Hai that would be nice"

Sugimi took her hand in his and lead her from the palace into the gardens; Kagome couldn't believe how nervous she was it was almost worse then taking a huge test at school that you didn't study for. At first they walked silently just enjoying the gardens and each other company. Sugimi was the first to break the silence.

"Kagome I know what I said before was shocking, but I hope that you do not hold that against me"

"Sugimi-sama I-"

"Sugimi Just Sugimi please Kagome"

"Alright, Sugimi what you said was shocking yes but not unwelcome I just took me by surprise that's all"

"So you wouldn't mind if I was to court you?"

"Iie I wouldn't mind at all"

After that talk Kagome and Sugimi began to laugh about anything and everything they talked about it was like they went back to being best friends again. Sugimi had told Kagome about Naomi and how she told him that she was good for bearing strong sons, Kagome couldn't help but laugh knowing that she couldn't even understand why she can't know that for sure. Yeah Kagome could actually say that and be correct but that doesn't mean she's going to tell anyone about it.

Sugimi even told Kagome about his secret power that only he and now she knew about, he also told her about the visions he's been having about someone called destruction of the circle of life , when Kagome heard that she knew that Sugimi was seeing his future son Sesshomaru in all his glory. Kagome would be the first to admit to wanting to see Sesshomaru as a puppy. _'Awww he'd have to be a cute little thing makes me want to turn to Sugimi and say mate me now, but I won't'_ Kagome laughed at her self and went back to listening to Sugimi talk. Night had fallen on the pare telling them of the time sighing Sugimi turned to Kagome and gave her a gentle kiss and bid her a good night at her chamber door. Once inside the room Kagome fell on the bed to fit of giggles.

"Yup I'm most defiantly acting like a school girl"

The next morning turned out to shocking for the guest in the palace, at breakfast Sugimi stood and told them to pack up and leave that he has found his mate to be and has begun courting her, when Naomi demanded to know who it was Kagome gracefully stood proudly glaring at the others in a challenge. Lord Katsu wasn't happy his plains of getting Kagome for himself were gone unless both Sugimi and Kagome agree not to mate.

Sugimi walked Kagome to the dojo where they took their stance to begin their sparing match once again.

"You are not going to win Sugimi"

"Be that as it may Kagome but I will not go down without a damn good fight"

* * *

Yes I know I'm very really extremely late on this but I have so much going on at home and I really didn't have time to write this I still don't but I needed to get past this one chapter. I'm so sorry people please review me. Sesshomaru'smate 

2,049 words


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru's Mate

Chapter Seven

Courting Sugimi was something very interesting, he would actually stop working when Kagome walked into the room and pay attention to her and only her. The wolves actually began to make ready to leave the western palace, thankfully to Kagome. The three wolf demoness kept glaring at Kagome like it was her fault that they had to leave the palace.

Kagome's days now consisted of training in the dojo and running from Sugimi as he now had the habit to chase her round for no reason at all. Sugimi often found him self remembering the game of chase that Kagome had played with him, and how much fun it was. He'd find himself dreaming of that, but it didn't end the same way instead it ended very passionately.

Sugimi was trying to get through some of the papers on his desk, but all he could think about was Kagome training in the dojo sweat just dripping off her body, the muscles flexing with her movement. Sugimi groaned to himself after they agreed to begin courting Sugimi has only had thoughts of rutting with Kagome and everytime he'd see her he had to keep in mind that doing something without Kagome being ready might make her hate him.

Kagome was having her own set of problems, after she agreed to court Sugimi it had finally sunk in that she was going to be Sesshomaru's mother and that she was going to either die after she had him or turn into a major bitch causing her own son to become cold and lifeless. It worried Kagome to know that her son becomes like that ever since she was a child she's wanted her own children to be happy and to feel loved. _'Maybe I should speak to Sugimi about these fears'_ Kagome thought

Kagome placed her sword back and begin making her way to Sugimi's study; she has to at least talking him about some of what is bothering her, she thought that maybe he would be able to comfort her even a little.

She walked through the palace just thinking about her own worries, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she walked right into Lord Katsu who was trying to find his daughters.

"Well if it isn't the future lady of the west"

"Katsu you should be leaving, now if you'd excuse me even if you don't I'm leaving"

Kagome turned and left Lord Katsu alone in the hall and continued on her way. She didn't have time to mess with Katsu when she was more worried about her son's future. Running along the halls Kagome thought of what to say to Sugimi when she got to his study. It wasn't like she could just come out and say that she didn't want her son to become cold and lifeless in the future.

Sugimi was in his study once more trying to not think of Kagome and what it would be like the pound into her tight body. He was having a hard time when he smelled her scent coming closer to the study, he didn't know why she was coming but he knew that in the end either she'd run from him or he'd have some sense knocked back into him.

Kagome gently knocked on the door to the study, the whole way there Kagome thought of how she was going to say this, how she was going to explain her fears of the future she's seen to someone that doesn't know that she's seen it and their future child.

Sugimi told Kagome to enter and stood to meet her. Both were nervous for different reason and neither was sure how to go about saying these reasons. Kagome looked around nervously looking for a way to bring up what was on her mind, thankfully Sugimi began speaking first.

"Kagome I have a confession to make"

"Oh what's that?"

"Since we agreed to court I've been having thoughts of rutting with you"

"Oh um..." Kagome answered nervously

"Kagome I know that this is very odd thing to say, but I can not escape the thought I am very sorry I think that it's getting close to my cycle and that is why I am having such thoughts"

"Cycle?"

"Heat Kagome my heat cycle is coming very soon, which brings me to another discussion, do you know when your cycle begins I do not think you'd want to be caught around a aroused male in your heat"

"I've never gave it a thought actually I don't know how to go about finding out when it is, but would be so bad?"

"Kami Kagome if you think I am having trouble now thinking about us like that, when my cycle comes I won't be thinking I'll be doing no matter if it's agreed upon or not"

"Oh, I didn't know"

"I know. Now why have you come to talk to me?"

Kagome was about to tell Sugimi what was on her mind when someone knocked on the study door, turning away from Kagome Sugimi told them to enter.

"Milord Lord Katsu is leaving"

"Thank you Hiroshi"

Sugimi turned back to Kagome and silently waited for her to continue to speak. Kagome was almost to nervous to speak even after what Sugimi had to speak to her about, it was almost like she was trying to tell him that she too was thinking of rutting with him. _'Oh Kami I am not actually thinking of that am I?' _Kagome thought.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?"

"Hai, but Sugimi I was thinking, if we were to mate and have pups what- how would they be raised?"

"I am not sure I understand what you are suggesting my dear"

"It's just with your lands that you need to look after and other such things I'm worried that our pups would turn out wrong"

"Oh koi fear not I would never allow my pups to become rouge or savages"

"But would they feel loved? All my life I've dreamed of being a mother and raising my pups with love and letting them know that they are truly loved"

"Kagome with you by my side and you helping to raise our pups they will know they are loved"

"But Sugimi what if for some reason I end up going back home after we have pups together?"

"Kagome my koi there is no sure thing for the future we may or may not have, no one ever knows what the fates have in store for any of us you should understand this better than anyone, but if you puts your fears to rest I will promise the raise our pups with love the best way I can"

"I guess that will do for now"

"Good now let's go make sure these wolves leave our palace"

Sugimi held out an arm for Kagome to take to escort her to the doors. Kagome smiled and took his offered arm replaying their conversation in her mind, it wasn't what she hoped for but he did have a point and since he has his secret gift it might be a little easier for him to understand some of this future stuff.

They met the wolves at the palace main doors; the three sisters were glaring at Kagome as Sugimi placed an arm around her waste pulling her closer to him. Sugimi knew they were watching him and he didn't care he knew he wanted Kagome as his mate and the little chat they had before watching these wolves leave was proof that Kagome was thinking about their future together as well. _'Soon Kagome we will be mates and have pups on the way'_ Sugimi thought happily

Once the wolves left Kagome and Sugimi turned back into the palace Kagome was about to walk off when Sugimi pulled her close and began to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me Kagome now that the wolves are gone what would you like to do?"

"Do not tell me that the mighty Lord Sugimi is feeling a little frisky" Kagome giggled

"Maybe I am maybe I am not" he teased

"If that's the case, then tag you're it"

Kagome raced off with a laughing Sugimi behind her, they both knew that since the wolves are gone it's safer to actually act like the intendeds they are. As Sugimi chased Kagome about the castle he began to realize that his fear he has since he first admitted to himself that he was attracted to Kagome was indeed coming to be fact. His heat that he thought was still another couple of moons away was here and it was because of having a willing able female that he deems worthy around him. The worst thing about this didn't come until he finally caught Kagome and pinned her down; his heat was coming faster because Kagome had started hers.

Kagome was having too much fun running from Sugimi, she even began to feel a little turned on by it which was knew to her, but then she remembered what Sugimi told her before about inus and heat. Kagome was starting to get worried that she was starting her heat right when Sugimi said his was close too. _'Great just what I need please don't let something happen yet' _Kagome begged. It was then that she was caught.

Sugimi has caught Kagome in her chambers right as she jumped on her bed, it had shocked both of them that Kagome had ran here thus leading Sugimi there with her, When Sugimi caught her he ended up straddling her waste with his hand pinning her arms down by her wrists. Kagome was slightly panting from the chase, but Sugimi wasn't sure his reason for panting was the run but the scent of their mixed arousals.

"Kagome…." Sugimi whispered husky

"…"

Kagome was speechless she didn't have any idea what to say the things she was feeling and the youki inside telling her to do things were all very new to her, and the way Sugimi spoke her name sent chills down her body.

The scent of Kagome's arousal and the feel of her body against his were wearing down his control that he worked hard to have. The images he worked so hard not to have of her body raced through his mind, his youki whispering the naughty things they would like to do to her, it all was getting to him making him even three time as aroused as he normally would be at a heat cycle.

"Kagome…your….cycle" Sugimi wanted to tell Kagome was going on but only three words is all he could speak.

Kagome didn't know how but she understood what he meant, she had indeed started her heat cycle and now they both are having difficulty at their close proximity of the others body. Kagome wasn't sure what to do, and what her youki kept telling her was sounding very pleasing to her.

"What….to….do?" she tried to ask what to do but Sugimi had began to nuzzle into her hair making a soft growl like purr.

Sugimi heard her but somewhere between him trying to talk and her thinking his youki had taken over and began to act upon the thoughts it so wish to feel.

Kagome felt his hands move from her wrist then down her body one come to rest on her chest and began to fondle it gently while the other went down trailing the body as Sugimi moved for straddling her to lying on top if her. The feelings were mind blowing to Kagome the feel on a strong hand upon her breast pleasing her through touch alone, and the feel of a hand tracing designs on her hip and the tongue playing havoc on her neck was to much for Kagome to hold in the moan she let out only made Sugimi continue and advance a bit more.

Part of him wanted to stop another wanted to go further with her, but then the part that wished to stop knew that she would be upset if they took her this way, but he couldn't stop and when she moaned there was no turning back he was sure that they won't need to worry about their hear any longer. He was also sure that by the end they'll have their first heir. _'Kami help me if I am right about this'_ thought the more reasonable Sugimi.

As Sugimi continued to pleasure her, Kagome began to realize that he wasn't going stop or give her a choice, and that she was somewhat glad that she spoke to him about her fears of their pups, because she was sure that she was going to be pregnant by morning. _Kami help me if I am right about this'_ thought the reasonable Kagome.

* * *

Well this chapter is done and yes I did take a while on it I was going to try and get it out right away but I was having trouble thinking when I sat down to write so I just decided to wait until the new year. So I hope you don't mind and enjoy this chapter I'm going to sleep now and tomorrow it's back to school and working on the business partner. 

2,137 words


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By SanzoSesshosGoddess

Chapter Eight

The morning sun is what caused her to awake. She didn't wish to leave her nice warm bed it was just to comfortable on this morning, and she didn't know why. She could not remember why she was so tired , but then again who said she needed a reason to be, she wasn't at home or with Inuyasha she was with Sugimi using his nice bear chest as her pillow.

That's what got Kagome Higurashi out of the bed, she didn't remember what happened last night, but something inside her mind told her that she was now the lady of the western lands and maybe Sesshomaru's mother. After she rose from the bed Kagome searched for something o put over here body; what she found was Sugimi's inner haori and sash. Tying it about her waste Kagome waited for Sugimi to awake.

She didn't have to wait very long to wait for Sugimi began to stir shortly after Kagome dressed. He opened his eyes then took a moment to figure out where he was. When he saw Kagome he remembered what had happened the night before. They looked at each other then looked away right at their shredded clothes from the night before, claw marks all over Kagome's kimono and Sugimi's outer haori.

"Kagome…?"

"Are we mates?"

"I believe so, I an sorry Kagome I did not wish for it to happen like this"

"I know, but there's no way to get out of it"

"well if you feel that way how about a bath" Sugimi teased

Kagome giggled at Sugimi as he made his way to her. A knock on the door made him stop, Kagome answered while Sugimi dressed.

"Hai?"

"My lady, My lord is missing!" cried a maid.

"I am not missing Mitsuko"

"milord , Hiroshi was unable to locate you at sunrise"

"what is so important that I was needed to be found at sunrise?"

"the scouts have found some odd information"

"have Hiroshi meet me in the study. Kagome mate we will continue our bath later I am sorry":

"I know see you later"

Sugimi gave Kagome a small kiss on the check and gapped the rest of his clothes. Kagome sighed after he left, she couldn't believe that they were mates it was almost like a dream. Then Kagome realized that she might be pregnant with Sesshomaru.

Sugimi stood in his study he was still back with Kagome well mentally he was, he wanted nothing more then to go back to his new mate _'I wish I could remember last night and when we made each other mates. Maybe Kagome's with pup now'_

"milord, I have the reports from the scouts"

"Have the scouts found a reason to believe that it's them?"

"Iie my lord it's all just here say"

"very well, go tell Miki that I should be coming to see her along with my new mate"

"you've mated lady Kagome milord?"

"Hai"

Hiroshi left Sugimi alone in the study, Sugimi began to read over the reports, but his mind wouldn't let him all he could think about was Kagome. _'alright I need to see if Kagome is pupped'_ Rising from the chair Sugimi left the study. Deep in the forest of the western lands a shadow moved through the trees, white looking eyes kept watching Sugimi as he moved about the western palace, the shadow watched as he kissed his new mate. He was scent to remove the western lord, but now he was thinking that his mate the best idea to do that.

Walking through the shadows he made his way to the palace , it was almost time to make his move on the west, and to remove the traitor from their mists. Sugimi brought Kagome to the healers tower he wanted to do be sure he had an heir, so he can tell the other lords to back off and let him and his new mate alone.

"Sugimi what's going to happen if I am pregnant?"

"I'm going to have to tell the other lords"

"alright, but won't they be upset you didn't tell them about me"

the healer came out smiling at the young lovers, she was happy to see her young lord in love with his mate . She also knew why they were here she knew they were hoping that the new lady was with a pup.

"milord how is the young lady today?"

"she's well doing fine, but were here to see if she carries the next lord of the west"

"you, said you mated last night?"

"Hai"

"you don't remember the spark?"

"we do not even remember mating"

"then how are you sure you mated?"

"we awoke in my chambers this morning nude" Kagome said

the healer laughed at Kagome and looked at her neck, she knew she wasn't going to find a matting mark only a courting mark.

"see Sugimi no matting mark therefore no pup in looks to me that it was my lady's miko powers that had stopped you from matting"

"even in heat?"

"Hai apart of my lady didn't wish to mate like that and put a stop to it before it could get any further then it had, so to stop the both of you she knocked you out"

Kagome was kind of disappointed that she wasn't pregnant . Now she knew that Sugimi would say something to her about make them not be mates.

"thank you Miki sorry for bothering you, come on Kagome"

Kagome was about to get up when something flew through the window, smoke covered everything making it so no one could see, Kagome then felt someone's hand's about her waist pulling her away. Kagome didn't know who was pulling her all she knew was someone was trying to make her leave.

Sugimi was trying to find Kagome , but the smoke was covering everything and hiding all scents. Sugimi didn't like not being able to smell Kagome nor did he like the fact that someone got into his lands and attacked his family.

"**SUGIMI**" Kagome's voice was heard screaming out for help. Sugimi tried to find where it was coming from. The healer managed to removed the smoke from the room, they looked around for Kagome, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sugimi scent men to search for Kagome they went around the western lands searching. Sugimi went as well looking for her as well after they thought they were ,ates he didn't want to lose her now, even though they were not mates Sugimi knew they were closer to that happening.

Kagome was pulled from the healers tower she screamed for Sugimi Kagome was taken deep into the forest and deep into the shadows. In the shadows Kagome waited for Sugimi to come save her from her captures.

Sugimi searched through the lands and his palace searching for any sign of Kagome and her captures. After hours of looking high and low for anything and finding nothing Sugimi sent word to the other lords hoping that they could help him find Kagome.

Kagome was knocked out and taken into a dark room, chains lined the walls a hard wood bed with leather straps on it was a long side her make Kagome think that who ever had taken her wasn't going to let her go just because.

_'Kami please let Sugimi find me!'_

the wooden door clinked as it opened Kagome tried to make herself as small as she could, but it didn't work. A hug shadow entered the room Kagome didn't know what type of youkai he was , but she didn't wish to find out until Sugimi was here to kill it. He began to walk about the room at all the torture devices. Kagome thought that he was trying to find the best one to use on her.

"now my lady I really to hate to have to use such things on a pretty youkai like you, but you've become mate to a bastard; therefore, you are now open to me and my master" The shadow spoke.

Kagome wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to sit nicely and explain it to her. He moved from looking at the leather straps and moved to a small drawer a pulled out a pear of clippers and started over to Kagome.

"now hold still your mate needs to know I have you, this will hurt a lot"

he grabbed Kagome's hand and took the clippers to her middle finger and cut it removing all above the middle knuckle Kagome screamed bloody murder at the youkai the pain was like nothing she's ever felt and she didn't want to feel it again. He took that part of her finger and left Kagome bleeding with a missing finger.

Sugimi couldn't do anything to find Kagome and none of his guards has given any good news on it, so Sugimi sat in his study hoping to find any way to find Kagome. _' please be alright Kagome'_

A guard came running into the study which Sugimi would have normally yelled for, but this time he didn't. The guard was holding an old scroll it almost looked like something attached to it. The guard gave Sugimi the scroll to look at before leaving, Sugimi checked to see what was on it at first he thought someone was having a little fun the finger almost looked fake that is until he read the scroll.

"_Western Lord,_

_I have your mate if you want her returned in one piece leave _

_the western lands for good if you don't you'll might get her head _

_returned to you instead of her finger"_

_signed Onigumo_

The growl that Sugimi let out in responds to the letter was beyond shocking, the western land wept along with it's lord. Losing Kagome to this Onigumo was something that would never pass through Sugimi's mind. He;ll fight for her with everything he has and once Kagome is safely with him he's going to cut this Onigumo into many tiny pieces.

Sugimi sent letters to the other lords telling them of this new letter and the name, so it they hear anything to save her future mate and the mother to his heir.

1711 words

yes i know that it's been a long time but i had some computer trouble so i had to wait to type it up so please forgive me i'm working on the next chapter right now alright. Please enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By SanzoSesshosGoddess

Chapter Nine

Kagome had to regrow that finger to stop the blood and pain, it bleed so much that the red and white kimono looked blood red. Kagome had been moved one night as she rested into a room that was completely black if she was still human she wouldn't see anything at all, and as a youkai she could barely see.

Sugimi was beside himself with worry it's only been one night not even a full day since Kagome was taken. He sat in his study looking over the old scout reports hoping he could find a sign if any that someone was coming for Kagome, but all he found was someone planning on killing him not kidnapping his mate to be.

"Milord one of the search parties have returned"

"any news of Kagome?"

"Iie milord, perhaps the other search parties will have better luck"

Sugimi dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand, he returned to the reports from the scouts. His advisers have tried to get him to go out with the scouts, Sugimi took the advice, but only to a point.

To pass her time Kagome would think of games that the children in her time would play it helped a little. Kagome would also think of what happened the day she ended up with Sugimi. _'I hope that Inuyasha is safe'_.

Back with the group many times Sango had to save Inuyasha from Naraku's youkai. Sesshomaru hasn't shown up either not since the first time by which they were thankful for neither Sango or Miroku can take on Sesshomaru and hope to win.

They stayed with Keade and continued to give their aid to the village while keeping their ears open in case Naraku would try and kill Inuyasha or if any jewel shards are about. Miroku's traveling hand has stopped making it's normal trip down the female forum since Kagome disappeared, Sango has gotten thiner due to the extra fighting and lack of food, because of Kagome's disappearing act Sango has only eaten two bite of food at every meal.

Sesshomaru spent his time training with tetusaiga and learning why he can now hold and weld the tetusaiga.

Night had fallen on the worried lord, yet he continues to sit in his study reading over the scrolls. He couldn't stop thinking of Kagome and how it felt to think of her as his mate and the mother of his heir. _'Kami when i find her she will become my mate and i will never wish for more then what she gives me' _Sugimi thought

Kagome had ended up falling into a light slumber, but was woken up due to her cell door opened with the rising of the sun. Kagome couldn't see who it was, the sun was rising behind only giving Kagome a shadow to look upon. The shadow moved closer to Kagome pulling out the same knife the removed her finger.

"now little in we're going to start removing pieces of you one by one"

"w-who are you?" Kagome shuddered

"I'm the future lord of the western lands"

"never Ill kill you myself before that ever happens"

"It's nice to know that you and your mate think alike"

Kagome was momentarily stunned, she wasn't truly sure she understood who he was calling her mate, but then Kagome remembered the day she was taken from Sugimi, she remembered how they thought they were mates; whoever this guy is didn't listen to the healer saying that thy were not mates.

"_maybe i can use this to my advantage and hopefully get free"_ Kagome thought

"mow tell me , Where is your lord?"

"hold it i'm confused, you don't know where my mate is nd you thought asking me whose been locked away in your smelly dungeons were he's t, how am I to know where he's at?"

The one speaking with Kagome took a step back, it would seem to Kagome that who ever had kidnapped her hadn't counted on her being smart enough to out think a lowly henchman. Therefore didn't give any the idea or thought of what to do. He left the room leaving Kagome alone in the dark, Kagome it best to work on the mediation Sugimi had taught her hoping that she might be able to at the least mentally escape this cell she was always locked ip in. it might be to much to hope or that while she was in deep mediation that she could find a new way to contact Sugimi.

He hadn't slept in one week it was now a moonless night which means that

everywhere demons will enter the night of lust, the need to rut mindlessly will take over making rutting the only ting on every demon's mind. Sugimi just hopped that he could find and return Kagome before that time. He wanted to be the one to mate with Kagome on that night not some sick fucker that has kidnapped her just to get back at him.

Night had fallen and Kagome knew without a doubt it was the night of the new moon the night when Inuyasha was human, slowly Kagome stood every part of her ached with pain, it was odd for she's gone all over Japan searching for jewel shards and yet she's sore from staying in one spot.

The door opened once more, but this time Kagome could see who it was that stood between her and Sugimi. It was odd to him this way his hair wasn't wavy, and shinny nor as long, his eyes weren't blood red and full of the need to torture all living things in it's place was a fear that Kagome was sure Naraku has never known.

"Onigumo..." Kagome whispered

"I see you know me, to bad it won't be me that will mate you come the great heat. Though I do get the western lands for my own"

"What do you want Onigumo?"

"Oh it's not what I want, but what my boss wants and he wants you and Sugimi out of the way. For now I'm here to give you a new kimono he wants you looking nice when he mates you"

"Never tell your boss I rather die then mate him!"

"oh that might be arranged, but even if you were dead it wouldn't matter to him, he wouldn't care if you were alive of dead you'll still be his mate"

"man this guy in sick, why on earth would you want to serve that guy he's sick"

Onigumo just stood there grinning like some kind of idiot. Kagome was sure the brains that Naraku was known for all came from the youkai that he ends up taking into himself. _'Kami Onigumo is slow very slow'_ Kagome thought.

"well my lady once the great heat begins you'll will know what my master has planed for your lord"

"how about you go back to your master and tell him to kiss me ass I'll only mate Lord Sugimi if he's got s problem with that his fault not mine!"

Kagome turned away from him hopping that he would take it as a dismissal. Kagome went to a far corner hopping to put some distance between her and Onigumo.

Hiroshi watched Sugimi as he went about the study searching, he could tell that Sugimi truly does love Kagome it was something of a miracle that after all this time Sugimi would end up loving someone. _'maybe it was a good thing I never really pushed a mating' _Hiroshi thought

Sugimi knew that his strength was wavering and that he should rest before it came time to rescue Kagome from whom ever kidnapped her. He kept going over everything that might have the answer to this, yet he found nothing at all. _'Kagome I promise I will find you don't give up please'_ Sugimi thought

"milord the search parties have returned" Hiroshi said entering the study.

"any news?"

"Iie, gomen m'lord"

"Arigato Hiroshi" Sugimi said picking up a thick leather bound book.

"my lord don't you think you should rest?"

"No! Not until my mate is safe"

Hiroshi left Sugimi to read over the book. Sugimi sighed in execution it was taking more out of him to keep from going on a killing rampage. Sugimi opened the book without bothering to pay attention to it until he began to read it.

_It happened again I had what my mother calls visions she told me four seasons ago that I might be able to control them, but at fourteen seasons I still can;t I doubt I ever will._

_This vision was odd though I saw a young inu female she was the oddest thing ever she didn't speak normal either. The odd thing is I keep having visions of her I even think I saw her as a human once. I find this all odd and close to unnerving , but the wose thing is how I've come to feel about this inu, mother says it's a sign and that the female is my mate, but father tells me differently he tells me to ignore these visions and continue with my traning and find a mate that is real. I can not for I have grown to love the dream inu with all that I am and i have vowed to my mother that I will only mate that inu._

_Sugimi_

_heir to the western lands_

Sugimi finished reading shocked that he had a vision of an odd inu he wondered who it was he was seeing until her turned the page and saw a perfect sketch of Kagome and under it read; _"The dream inu and my mate"_

_'so I have always loved Kagome now I need to find her' _ Sugimi thought

Kagome tried to rest in her cell it wasn't easy seeing that Onigumo was told not to leave her alone anymore. Kagome wondered if his master thought Kagome would kill herself to keep from becoming his mate. Either way Onigumo was freaking Kagome out big time.

"you know my lady you would just agree to the mating now you could get out of here"

"over your dead body!"

"you are a violent one aren't you my lady"

Kagome' answer was a deep angry growl at Onigumo. They sat in silence until Onigumo sat up and began to talk to himself.

"Hai milord" "Iie she hasn't agreed" "milord she hasn't-" "Hai milord"

Kagome was curious as to what was going on with Onigumo he was talking to himself. Kagome sat watching Onigumo closely waiting for him to speak.

"let's go my lady it's time to meet your lord"

* * *

well that's chapter nine I'll work on ten more now hope you enjoyed this chappie.

1,776 words

5 pages


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru's-secret-mate

Chapter Ten

Sugimi had fallen asleep while reading his old journal, he woke up with a start Hiroshi entered the study in a hurry hold something in his hand.

"my lord!"

"what is it Hiroshi?"

"the lords from the east and south have arrived"

"any news from lord Katsu?"

"Iie my lord, but if may be so bold to say that I doubt you'll from him in a long time after what happened"

"right bring the other lords here"

Hiroshi turned and opened the doors from the other lords. The lord of the east was an elegant crane youkai, his skin was a pale white his hair was waste length the color of the sunrise. His eyes were a dark purple almond shaped.

The lord of the south had a cold look about him yet if compared to lord Katsu of the northern lands he was extremely caring. The lord of the south was a hawk youkai, even in his humanoid forum he had soft brown wings that often got in his way. His eyes were real dark gold close to being bronze. His hair was just past waste length with part standing up at the top. It was white with light and dark brown through out giving him the look of feathers.

"welcome lord Kenshin, Lord Masuyo, I am pleased you came"

"of course we would since you told us your mate to be was taken" Lord Masuyo said

"plus we want to meet this demoness that has stolen your heart"

_'well she needs to be found first' _ Sugimi thought

"so any leads on who has your mate to be ?'

I have received one demeaned as well as a threat it was signed Onigumo, I've ruled out him being the one behind this he's only the front man"

The other lords looked at Sugimi in shock they knew he wouldn't to find his mate to be, but it never entered their minds that he would actually put so much thought into who had kidnapped her in just a short time. Sugimi handed then demand over to the lord Kenshin.

"Sugimi I smell blood on this why?"

"yeah it had come with a finger"

"your mate-to-bes finger?" Lord Masuyo asked

" yes, now I thought that since Kagome as my scent and the western symbol in her kimono that the best place to look is the central lands, they are without a lord and unruly-"

"forgive me Sugimi, but aren't you up set that your mate-to-be is now disfigured?"

Lord Kenshin nodded in agreement with Lord Masuyo, he wondered the same thing plus why Sugimi would still want a disfigured mate, other demons would see a weakness in her therefore put his heirs in danger.

"Kagome is not disfigured! Now at I was saying we need some way to get deep into the central lands to have a look around."

"Sugimi are you sure your alright?" Lord Masuyo asked

"yeah we know that we've been on you to find a mate, but you need one that can protect your heir's" Lord Kenshin said

Sugimi's aura flared with a deep fiery that could only be matched by a volcano exploiting Lord Kenshin and Lord Masuyo took many steps back from Sugimi in both shock and fear, never before have either of them seen Sugimi this enraged and it scared the hell out of them. They weren't sure why Sugimi got so mad they just said that he's chosen mate might not be able to protect the pups that's all.

Halls thats all Kagome could see every where Onigumo took her there was endless halls a few times Kagome thought she heard wails of pain. Shaken to the core from each sound that she thought she heard Kagome almost missed being taken into a huge bare room, no painting hung on the walls no weapons of any kind. Nothing that showed visitors that a family lived here.

Onigumo opened the door to his lords chambers he kind of wished that he would be able to have a bit of a taste of her before he did. When Kagome realized that Onigumo was leading her into a dark room she began to remove her demon appearance making her look like her old human self.

"Onigumo! What is the meaning of this?" a loud deep voice boomed through the darkness.

"you told me to bring her to you"

"I told you to bring me Sugimi's mate not some human!"

Onigumo looked down at Kagome to only step away in shock she was beautiful long black hair brown eyes a nice body, Onigumo liked what he saw, but he was confused as how a human got here when he did have Sugimi's mate at his side.

"I..I... Had her my lord" Onigumo shuddered

"you find her or I'll have your heard!"

Onigumo quickly left Kagome's side in search for her. Kagome would have liked to laugh if she wasn't left alone with this lord that has Onigumo scared witless.

"seeing how I'm going to have a mate no sense in keeping you for a concubine, so once Onigumo is back with my mate you'll go with him"

Kagome was discussed that this guy would think about giving her to Onigumo , but then it made her think about Onigumo's reasoning for falling for Kikyo. The question is how does she go back to her youkai self. Kagome was thinking about that when she felt her go into a mediation.

Sugimi was sitting with the other lords when he was forced into a mediation. He appeared in a dark room curious as to what was going on then something moved on his right. Turning Sugimi could only run at her when he saw it was Kagome.

"My love your safe" Sugimi whispered

"Sugimi where are we?"

"on another plane of consciousness is my guess"

"Sugimi please take me home he wants to mate me"

"who does, where are you? Help me find you"

"I don't know, I'm scared Sugimi"

Sugimi pulled Kagome close to him and began to rub her back comfortingly. He wanted nothing more then to take her back with him, but knew that couldn't do that just yet.

"I'm trying to find you I have the lord of the east and south with me were going to the central lands soon."

"hurry I think their trying to wake me"

Kagome then disappeared from Sugimi's arms to only come face to face with Onigumo's lord. He was smirking at her with an evil look in his black eyes.

"now what do we have here you can changed your appearance, you are powerful"

"you touch me and you'll burn!"

To prove her point Kagome's aura flared with purifying powers. He took a step back with shock not only did she use miko magic, but demon powers as well. He knew she had to be powerful if Sugimi wanted her, but this, this was more then he ever thought.

":my dear you are going to make me very powerful"

"never!"

Kagome let some power go and blow him across the room, then she used her power to just disappear before his eyes. Kagome wasn't sure what was going on she didn't know she could do all this at will since she got there she felt really weak. But now she felt like she could do anything she wished to without having to worry about anything.

Sugimi came out of his mediation with the palace healer standing beside him the other lords were close by watching. Looking around Sugimi realized that he knew that he was going to find Kagome real soon.

"come we need to head for the central lands!"

"Sugimi you just went into deep mediation in the middle of our meeting I do not believe you are well enough for that" Lord Masuyo said

"do not fear it was my mate she was calling out for help"

"are you sure?"

"very the demon that took her is trying to mate with her tonight"

The lords looked at Sugimi oddly they wondered how they could be in contact with each other when they haven't mated yet. Sugimi roused quickly got up and was getting his armor on before anyone could stop him. He left the palace and went to gather the army he had prepared before.

The other lord followed him worried that he wasn't thinking correctly since he had his recent trouble. It was most unlike Sugimi to rust off to save anyone he normally was cold to most even the other lords. This was something odd to everyone.

"Sugimi you need to clam down" Lord Kenshin said

"no I do not my mate needs me and I will save her before who ever took her mates her!"

Kagome woke up in a dense forest her head was pounding behind her eyes, she didn't know she had that kind of power, but now that it got her out she didn't care. Kagome tried to stand, but found that she didn't have enough strength to do so.

_'I hope Sugimi finds me soon I hate to be this weak when a rouge youkai come this way'_ Kagome thought

Sugimi had finally gotten the lords to go to the central lands with him and his army. Then one thing that actually began to bother him was that he did not know who took Kagome.

Once on the boarder to the central lands Sugimi stopped he needed to stay clam if he was to find Kagome. Stepping over to a tree he sat down hopping that he could find Kagome the way he had before. When a couple of guards the other lords brought with them began to yell about some scent on the air.

"would you make then stop? I need to find Kagome" Sugimi asked lord Masuyo.

"gomen, but then men smell miko powers on the wind, it has them a little on edge"

Sugimi nodded the turned back to trying to relax when he realized what the miko scent could mean rushing over to those guards Sugimi pulled one close to him lifting him off the ground.

"where's the scent?"

Kagome was trying to regain her strength when a couple of youkai came behind her picking her up and throwing her over one's shoulder. Kagome heard what they said to each other as they walked away.

"the others are going to enjoy this demoness don't you think?"

"Hai very much, but I want the first go!"

"no I get that, I found her first!"

The youkai pointed the direction that a pear of youkai were emerging from with something over one's shoulder, they were arguing over what ever he was carrying. Then the youkai dropped his burden in the center of the camp giving everyone good look at said burden.

Sugimi knew what his men planed to do it was something they normally did before battle, find a female youkai and use her, but it wasn't until the men made the move to the female did Sugimi realize who it was.

"Kagome!"

* * *

1849 words 

6 pages


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru's-secert-mate

Chapter Eleven

Kagome looked up to see Sugimi coming through the group of youkai the look on his face said all that Kagome felt. She didn't know what to think when she saw all the youkai, Sugimi told her once that he wouldn't let any one do her harm.

"Sugimi you found me thank Kami!"

"leave that inu be!" Sugimi yelled at the youkai around.

The youkai bowed to Sugimi before leaving from Kagome. Sugimi knelt down besides Kagome and pulled her into his lap so he could hold her close to him. It was then that the other lord come over to them looking at Kagome curiously.

"so this would be thee Kagome?" Lord Kenshin asked

" Sugimi take me home please" Kagome whispered

"I will my love very soon, but you need to gather your strength first"

"Sugimi aren't you going to introduce us?" Lord Masuyo asked

"if you don't mind my mate needs rest, she's been through a lot"

"Sugimi this needs to be taken care of now!"

"NO! She's going to rest now!"

The ground began to shake from the power of Sugimi's voice. Those close by just radiated fear of him and his power. Kagome knew Sugimi was getting to worked up over this and knew she had to clam him down.

"Sugimi please stop not now" Kagome said

"your right my love, come you'll rest in my tent the we'll make the interdictions"

Sugimi picked her up and left the lords and the army watching. Sugimi gently laid Kagome on his bed of furs. He knew that he'd have to go and speak to the other lords , but all wanted to was stay by Kagome's side. Sugimi waited until Kagome fell asleep before he went out to speak with the other lords. It was going to take all of his control to speak to the and not run off to be at Kagome's side.

"Sugimi what is all the meaning of this, you ignore protocol and disrespect us as lords!"

"Kenshin that is my mate and she is ill I will not put other vanity in front of my mate health!" Sugimi growled

"she's not your mate!" Kenshin screamed

"She is in my heart and once we returned to our home she will be my mate in every way!"

Sugimi turned away from lord Kenshin and returned to Kagome's side. He was so angry with Kenshin about all he said he wasn't sure what he wanted to do more, run his claws through him or mate Kagome as soon as he can.

"Sugimi..."Kagome whispered

"I'm here my love" Sugimi said taking her hand.

"why do you keep calling me that?"

"when you we gone i had found something"

"what?"

"an old journal, I found out that I have seen you before"

"oh, where?"

"I haven't told you everything Kagome. I have visions I have since I was four seasons old. Well I saw you once in a vision I had many of them and vowed to my mother that you will be my mate and my love"

"Sugimi I love you too, the whole time I was gone all I ever thought about was you"

"Kagome once we're back at the palace I would like to make you my mate if you agree"

"Hai Sugimi my mate"

Kagome pulled Sugimi down to the bed of furs and gave him a kiss that promised more. When she pulled away from the kiss Kagome refused to let Sugimi go. Sugimi made himself comfortable next to Kagome pulling her body close to his, he could not wait until they were home once again, so he can mate with Kagome and have the heir that he's been seeing in his visions

The camp was cleared in recored time of course all Sugimi cared about was Kagome and getting her home again. The other lords had been introduced to Kagome lord Kenshin had taken both of Kagome hands he looked closely at each finger Sugimi knew what he was looking for. Kagome's missing finger. When Kenshin looked at Sugimi who was laughing at his confused look.

"so you pleased that she's not disfigured"Sugimi said

"I don't understand I know that it was her finger!"

"wait they sent you my finger, damn them you know that hurt like a bitch" Kagome said

The look on the lords faces was to funny for Sugimi after spending to much time with Kagome he's gotten a little used to her way of speaking. The other lords began to think that not only was Kagome remarkable inu, but an odd one at that.

A guard had come to Sugimi and told him that the camp was clean and that the army was on the move back to the western lands. Sugimi nodded then walked over to Kagome and took her hand. After saying their fair wells to the other lords they made their way to the western lands palace. They got to the western palace right as the sun began to set, Sugimi had decided to carry Kagome there on his mystical cloud, they were traveling with the army ,but Sugimi was impatient to mate with Kagome.

"Kagome my love, are you ready to be my mate?"  
"nervous Sugimi"

Kagome smiled at Sugimi and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Sugimi pulled her closer to his body his tail swung back and forth with excitement. Sugimi began to move his hands along her body gently cupping her small but firm rear end enticing a soft groan from Kagome's soft lips. Kagome slowly pulled away from Sugimi she knew that if they didn't stop now that they would mate right out in the open.

"Sugimi maybe we should take this to your chambers"

"your right my love, no need to do this out in the open"

Sugimi picked Kagome in his arms and began to make his way through the palace the servants passed by only giving their lord a knowing smile as he carried their new lady to what will be known as their chambers. Sugimi saw none of the smiles though all he saw was Kagome safe and in his arms as he walked to make her his mate for now and forever.

Kagome didn't think that things could be more odd not only was she from a future so far away from the time she's now in but she's going to be the mother of the very youkai that she yelled at Inuyasha to kill and the very youkai that she watch lose and arm and run his hand through his own half brother. _'I doubt anyone will believe this if I told them even if I gave poof of it, but who cares I love this youkai with everything I am'_ Kagome thought

Sugimi made it to the chambers and walked in and gently placed Kagome on the futon mat. He gave her a gentle kiss before moving back to the door and secure the door, he returned to a heavy breathing Kagome, he looked down at Kagome lying on his bed just waiting to become his mate on this night it was what they both have been waiting for, for so long. Sugimi just watched as Kagome's chest moved up and down as she breathed it was the most erotic sight for him ever.

Kagome wondered what he was looking at and why he just stood there looking at her, she also wondered why he wasn't making a move to make love to her Kami knew that she wanted him to so badly. It was just agony waiting for him to make his move plus all the waiting they've already been through. She wanted to scream out to him to make love to her but thought better of it when she saw the look in his eyes as he watched her.

"oh my love I've waited so long to be with you" Sugimi spoke softly

"Sugimi please"

"please what my love?"

"don't toy with me I want to be with you so bad"

Sugimi couldn't take it anymore he slowly crawled over to Kagome and kissed her passionately, his clawed hand began to move down her side to the end of her kimono that had ridden up to her thighs then up the side of her thigh under her kimono. He didn't stop there he moved his hand to the inside of her thigh slowly moving up and down in a gentle sensuous touch. Sugimi moved his hand from Kagome's thigh and slowly began to remove her kimono kissing the new flesh.

Kagome groaned because of Sugimi's torture, he was going to slow for what Kagome wanted and Kagome new how to handle that, in an inpatient move Kagome clawed through all of Sugimi clothes, so Sugimi was kneeling over her in nothing at all. Sugimi was taken back by Kagome's bold move. Smiling a smug grin at Kagome he took possession of her lips with his own. Kagome had reached down in between them and now was stroking Sugimi's large hard on causing him to thrust into her hand.

"mm Kagome my love guide me in" Sugimi whispered into Kagome's ear,

Kagome did just that, it was a low moan that told Sugimi how good he felt to Kagome, he started out slow so Kagome could get used to the movement of him inside, then with Kagome's demand of fast and more, he began to move faster and harder making Kagome moan and scream out her pleasure, Sugimi could feel himself nearing the edge of pleasure he wanted to wait for Kagome, but after two strokes he couldn't wait he started to prepare the spot on Kagome's neck where his mark will be, when he felt Kagome start to milk in of all his seed Kagome was open mouth and screaming silently. It was then that Sugimi marked Kagome as his, and once he did that he allowed himself to realise his seed deep into Kagome's womb.

"you are now mine from now and forever my Kagome"

* * *

I want to thank everyone for the support in this hard time so I've posted this chapter for you, my fiance is doing fine right now holding strong you can hardly tell he's dying most of the time. **thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.No copyright infringement is intended.

Challenge by Shadowed Death so be sure to say thank you

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Sesshomaru's secret mate

Chapter Twelve

Kagome was the first to wake in the morning, the sun was shining through the window, Sugimi was still sleeping on his back with the bed coverings just barely over his genitals his hair was still prefect, his hand almost looked to be looking for Kagome to once again pull her close to him when he didn't fine Kagome with his hand his eyes opened and looked right at Kagome who smiled down at Sugimi.

"good morning my mate" Kagome said

"morning is too early to be awake after matting my love come back to bed"

"I'm too hungry to sleep, I was thinking of going hunting for once, care to join me"

"huh, you don't hunt, are you alright Kagome" Sugimi asked sitting up.

Sugimi sat up and and began to sniff around Kagome looking for any illness in her scent, he could smell his scent on her and the scent of their matting, and there was something else there something small, Sugimi started to sniff down looking for this new scent it was when he got to he stomach that the scent was a little stronger, Sugimi wait and sniff Kagome to him the scent was getting stronger by the second.

"is there something wrong Sugimi?"

"no, but I just found out why you wish to hunt"

"oh why?"

"your pupped my love"

"I am? I'm going to be a mother!"

Kagome bounced excitedly in front of Sugimi who could only grin at his new mates reaction to being with pups, Sugimi rouse from the bed not caring in the least about his lack of dress and walked over to their private bath, Kagome had stood and followed him soon after, Sugimi was sitting in the hot spring relaxing when she entered, Kagome walked over to the cleaning area and used the herbs to clean her body and hair before using the scented water to rise, once done she went over the join Sugimi in the hot spring.

"what are we going to do today my mate?" Kagome asked

"well first thing is to take you to see the healer just to make sure your alright after you know, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you or our pup"

"when do we hunt?"

"we'll go hunting after the healer"

"good I'm hungry, um mate how long will I be pupped as you say?"

" it's only a short time about two months is the normal rate but some females have been know to go a little longer some even shorter"

"is it like normal inu's, will I have more then one?"

"normal inu's?"

"yeah like the ones humans have for pets"

" you can have more then one, but we won't know how many until their heart beats came be heard, the most pups born in one litter is six two sets of twins and two singles"

"if there in the same litter how can you know if their twins?"

"it obvious when they share the same birthing sack?" Sugimi laughed.

"oh, Sugimi?"

"yes my love?"

"I'm hungry can we eat before seeing the healer?"

"very well I shouldn't make you wait for anything, and our pups most likely are the ones that are the real hungry ones"

Sugimi helped Kagome out of the spring and handed her a drying cloth as he took one for himself, they dried off and returned to dress in the bedroom. Sugimi dressed in his normal haior with a blue trim and small pattern over the shoulder, while Kagome went with a pale blue kimono with silver stars and a white obi tie, the kimono had slits up the sides ending about her hips, so Kagome put silver leggings underneath.

"now are you ready to hunt my love?"

"yes I'm hungry"

Sugimi laughed and took Kagome's hand and began to lead her out of their room, as they moved through the halls Sugimi's servants stopped and bowed to their Lord and their new Lady, half way down the hall Kagome's stomach growled out loudly making Kagome blush and Sugimi laugh.

"well I can see that someone is hungry"

"I told you I was now you believe me"

"I never doubted you my love, now what would you like to hunt?"

"a stag sounds nice"

"a stag it is, anything for you my love"

Sugimi took a hold of Kagome's waste and started to run out of the palace to the closest forest so Kagome can find the stag she wanted, the second they got there Kagome had taken off and caught a large stag and have half of it eaten before Sugimi found her. He couldn't help but laugh at his new mate as she looked up at him with big innocent eyes and a piece od meat dangling from her mouth.

"are you full yet my love?"

"now I am, that stag was good, but I can't believe that I ate it uncooked"

"yes I know my love you're going to want a lot of uncooked meat for the next two months"

"oh the pup huh, he needs the meat right?"

"right, now let's go back to the palace the healer needs to look at you then we'll start on the pup's room"

"really, what about the room on the other side of ours can we use that one?"

"If you want that is ment to be your room"

"my room, but my room is yours"

"of course it is my love, now let's get you to the healer"

Sugimi helped Kagome stand and took her back to the palace, he didn't waste time in getting Kagome to the healer, by the time he let Kagome go she was so nauseous that she through up on Sugimi's feet.

"oops sorry" Kagome said shyly

"don't be sorry my lady, my lord should remember that a newly pupped female can't be thrown about like that without having some sickness" the healer spoke

"so she is pupped?"

"oh yes and it would seem that the meat she had gotten earlier is doing it's job and your pup takes after it's father"

"so when should I give birth, can you tell?"

"if your pup keeps growing like he is you could end up giving birth within a moon cycle"

"really wow"

"now you must listen my lady it s very important that you are careful, because your pup is growing quickly you could end up killing your baby"

"I don't want to kill my baby!"

"I know my lady, just remember to be careful with you womb"

"I will thank you"

Kagome and Sugimi left the healer and head down to work on the pups room, the whole way down Kagome was talking about what she wanted to do to the room and how much fun, Sugimi couldn't help but smile at his mate's excitement over their pup. They continued down to the room Kagome had suggested for the pups room, Kagome kept talking on about what she wanted a few times she would say something like 'I wish there was Winnie the pooh here' which made Sugimi curious as to who or what Winnie the pooh was.

"Sugimi, are you listening to me?"

"forgive me my love, I was just lost in thought"

"thoughts of what?"

"who or what Winnie the pooh is"

"oh dear I said that didn't I"

"yes, is there something you haven't told me my love?"

"yes I think it's right for you to know the whole truth Sugimi, let's go to our chambers"

Kagome lead Sugimi into their chambers and sat on the futon pulling Sugimi down to sit with her, she took a deep breath before looking Sugimi in the eyes.

"do you remember when I told you about my friends?"

"yes"

"well what I didn't tell was that they after this"

"so you've come from the future"

"yes but not that future to me that is still the past this is just the past of the past"

"I don't understand, please tell me everything, you know about my hidden gift you know best of all that I know what will happen"

"Sugimi I know what and how our pup will turn out, I also know that I won't be here forever"

"what do you mean won't be here are you leaving me?"

"I don't wish to leave my love, I just know I will but I don't know how or why"

"what else do you know?"

"I know you will fall in love again once I'm gone"

"I will never Kagome you are my mate"

"you must or I won't have my best friend"

"the hanyou you spoke of is my son from someone else?"

"hai, and I don't hold it against you nor will I in the future"

Sugimi and Kagome kept talking when a loud gon rang out loudly telling all that the palace was under attack. Sugimi quickly stood and turned to Kagome .

"stay put my love"

Sugimi left the room and went to take care of those who wish to trash his home, but what he didn't pay attention to was those who attacked went right to his chambers where he just left his pregnant mate.

* * *

oh wow I was just looking at this because I felt like writing chapter 13 and I found out that this doesn't have chapter 12 so i putt it here, now I'll work on chapter 13 but first I want to thank everyone for their support I'm moving on with my life after that jerk but sadly I had miscarried my little baby (that hurts worse then a bitch) but i'm doing great I've moved to Colorado and am working on a few things if anyone lives in Colorado pm me or something cause we need to chat. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't not own I'd like to, I have some ideas to try out with Sesshomaru.

**Challenge by Shadowed death so be sure to say thank you**

Summary: Kagome finds out what really happened to Sesshomaru's mother and why Sesshomaru became cold, Kagome meets up with Sugimi (Inu-no-Taisho) and discovers something more.

Into The Heart Of The Past

By Lady ky

Chapter Thirteen

Kagome was just wondering what was going on when the large window was blown in screaming Kagome tried to make a run for it fearing for the pup which she now carried. Cloaked figures entered the room and went after Kagome, they circled her and waited then the one person she didn't want to see again Onigumo walked into the room.

"well if it isn't the lady of the west I hear you've gotten pupped to bad your not going to have it or any other pups after this, but my master can't have someone popping up laying claim to the west"

"you will not harm me or my pup Onigumo!"

"and your going to stop me I don't think so. Hold her!"

the cloaked figures reached forward and each took a part of Kagome holding her down tightly on even went to hold her mouth open wide, Onigumo step forward and placed a vile at Kagome's lips and poured it's continence down her throat, Onigumo closed her mouth and and held it as well as pinched her nose forcing her to swallow.

Kagome tried not to swallow, but it wasn't going to good then she thought she could fake swallowing so he was let her go, then she could spit what ever it was out, but that wasn't the case Onigumo had held on the Kagome so long that if she wanted to breath she had to swallow. Once she did he released her only to smile sadly and walk away but not before saying something to her over his shoulder.

"it's a pity it had to be like this my lady we could of have powerful children together"

Onigumo left with his demons through the blown out window, a second later Kagome felt a stabbing pain in her stomach and fell to the floor in pain, crying out from Sugimi Kagome curled up on the floor, and began to cry.

Sugimi was racing back to his chambers at frist he was the attackers started to leave, then he felt it. His mate was calling out for him in pain. Running as fast as he could Sugimi pushed his servants who were cleaning up after the battle out of his way to get to his mate. When he got to hi chambers he found Kagome lying on her side with her hands on her stomach and unconscious.

"Kagome!"

Sugimi fell to the floor and picked Kagome up in his arms, using his demon speed he rushed her to the palace healer. The whole time tears of sadness and worry dripped from his eyes. He didn't know what happened or what was wrong with his mate all he knew was that he wasn't there to protect her from getting hurt. Getting to the healer Sugimi set Kagome down for the healer to take a look, while Sugimi stood off pacing.

"my lord someone has given her a poison"

"what can you do?"

"nothing, my lady's miko powers already started trying to stop the poison"

"oh thank kami"

"my lord I should warn you, she might lose the pup because of her miko powers"

"what no, do something!"

"I doubt there is anything I could do"

"there has to be something, I can't lose my pup"

"my lord I could end up killing my lady"

Sugimi knelt down before Kagome's bed and took her hand in his much larger ones, he ignored the purify light coming off her.

"come on my love you can handle this just come back to me please"

"su....gi....mi?"

"I'm here my love I won't leave you ever"

"It hurts"

"I know my love, but you have to stay strong for our pups and for me"

"I don't .....want to....hurt....him"

"I know koi just hang on my love"

"my lady you might be able to use more of you purify powers if you were to place a small barrier around your womb" the healer said.

"can't...the....poison.."Kagome said struggling to say each word.

"Oh Kami, my lord!"

"what? What is going on? What did my mate mean?"

"the poison isn't in her blood stream my lord its in the pups, my lady is trying to remove it from the womb into her own body"

"is there anything you can do?"

"I'm not sure my Lord"

"Su...gi...mi?"

"yes my love my lady?"

"Tensaiga"

"Kagome what do you want with the Tensaiga?" Sugimi asked worried

"use....it....on....me" and with a gasp of air Kagome was lifeless making Sugimi howl mournfully.

"my lord what ever she asked do so!"

Standing Sugimi pull the sword from it's sheath at his side making the healer gasp and he poised it over Kagome unmoving body, and with a flick Kagome gasp for air and sat up.

"Kagome my love I was so scared it wouldn't work" Sugimi said dropping his sword and rushing to her side.

"I wasn't I knew you'd take care of me and our pups"

"so the pups are alright?" Sugimi asked places a hand on Kagome's lower stomach.

"no my lord not all are alright only two remain I am sorry" Kagome answered.

"what do you mean?"

"the poison went right to the pups and not all of them were strong enough to hold on while I tried to save them, but you should know my love that you still have your heir and he's got some extra protection now"

"what did you do my love?" Sugimi asked worried

"to save him I had to give him some of my purifying powers as well as my poison now he won't have to be worried about miko's monk's or poison ever again"

"Oh my love, tell me of our other pup?"

"she didn't get much poison her brothers protected her, I have the feeling that she's going to take after her mother"

Kagome stayed in the infirmary for the following three weeks much to her own displeasure, after only a week of rest Kagome had felt well enough to rest in her chambers with her mate. Her mate wouldn't have that, so to keep her in the infirmary he placed a guard at the door. When Kagome was able to leave the infirmary it was at her mates side, in fact everywhere he went she had to go with him. Sugimi even went so far as the chancel any and all training she had wanted to do. If it wasn't for the fact that her belly was growing each day she would have dropped kicked her mate for being over protective.

"my love calm yourself, I'm just working on the pups nursery"Kagome said one day when Sguimi came to find her folding cloths.

"no you should be resting not doing servants work"

"Sugimi now your just being silly, I want to work on our pups rooms"

"it's too dangerous, something could happen to you"

"I'm not glass my mate I won't brake, after all I've been through I think now is the one time I can take care of myself if not for me then my pups"

Sugimi didn't know what to say to that, yeah she's told him a little about the battles she's been in before they met, and he has seen her in battle after that, but it still hasn't gotten into his head that his little mate can fight to protect their growing pups. After having her almost leave him alone and losing their pups, he wasn't really ready to let go. And with Kagome looking like she was seven months pregnant already wasn't helping. Kagome knew he was having trouble after what had happened, but she knew that she would do anything to protect their pups and she knew that no one would ever sneak up on her again.


	14. Notice on coming chapters

**Dear Readers-**

**Wow guys I can't tell you how much I love getting the reviews and Private Messages about all my stories, I wanted to give you all an update and to say that I'm feeling the fanfiction bug again YAY; however, life has it ways to keep you from what you want. Mine though is nothing but good news, well unless you don't like summer school haha yes that's right I'll be starting my first semester of college in May! but not just that but I'm getting married this month woot woot. Never fear he's a Inuyasha fan :P but he can't have my sesshomaru :P. I know i have some written chapters somewhere I'll find them and upload something for you all before or after I find a bigger and better apt mine is she gross with mold and TINY one room guys and not really a kitchen who can live like that right. Well i'll be floating about FF or other sites for Sesshomaru and Kagome fic who knows i might pull the new idea out of my head sometime.  
**

**Lady Maki**


End file.
